Crystal Slipper
by CrystaL Rose
Summary: A cinderella-type story. I just love fairy tales... ^_^ (complete)
1. Part I

Hello out there to all you moonies! This is my first fanfic debut. I've been hooked on fanfics for quite a while and finally decided to write one myself. For all of you who love alternate reality fics, this is one you must read! I based my story on the ever popular Cinderella, but don't worry, it is definitely not an exact copy. I hope this does not seem too novice or amateur, for the sake of your viewing pleasure, so here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: NO!! Sailor Moon does not belong to me!   
  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose  
  
~ part 1 ~  
  
On the edge of a small village of noblemen's houses, stood a small green cottage covered with vines. The house was small, but cozily built with a wonderfully spacious back yard. Out in back, past a beautiful and luscious rose garden, a young girl knelt on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the barn stables. The youth was barely twelve with an innocent face smeared in dirt and grime. She wore a plain blue dress that had had its fair share of rips and   
tares, as the plentiful patches upon the thin blue fabric showed, giving the dress an almost ragged appearance. Her once golden locks of hair, now dull and lifeless, flowed from two balls of hair upon her head to the floor beneath her and surrounded her in its abundance. Angelic blue eyes shined with unshed tears as her perfect china-doll features contorted with pain and sorrow.  
  
'Why?', she thought, 'Why can't she treat me as if I were one of her own?' She silently scrubbed on while pondering, occasionally dipping the brush into the bucket of soap water beside her. Her crystalline tears threatened to overflow as she mindlessly scrubbed away. Even as she sought to forget the matter, her thoughts kept returning to the subject of her distress, causing tears of forlorn loneliness to spill forth to the floor below. Just as she was about to truly burst into tears, a harsh voice sliced through the air.   
  
"SERENA!!", her stepmother called in a witch-like manner. Immediately, all the tears disappeared as she rushed out of the barn, past the garden, to wait on her stepmother in a most servile fashion.  
  
"Yes mother?", the young girl looked up questioningly at the woman, who showed only absolute loathing and disgust for her.   
  
"Serena, it's time for dinner and we have all been waiting for quite long enough.", she said in an accurately accusing tone.   
  
"Oh, forgive me mother. I had lost track of the time and was not yet finished with scrubbing out the barn", the young girl said apologetically.  
  
"Well that's hardly an excuse. Now be gone with you.", her stepmother replied harshly. The young girl quickly scampered inside the house in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena Phillips was really an ordinary child. She had been born to Albert and Serenity Phillips and had grown up, for the most part, a happy child. Although her mother had passed away a few years after her birth, Serena found life to be bright and cheerful. At the age of six, her father had remarried to a woman named Beryl, who had also been in a previous marriage, from which she carried two children, Metallia and Galaxia. Serena had truly been happy at the   
prospect of having two older sisters, but as it turned out, the feelings were not mutual. They often teased her, making fun of her adorably cute hairstyle and childish behavior. There had been many a night when she had cried herself to sleep in bed. She would often beg the gods to save her, but nothing changed. Year after year passed as she waited for something to happen; it did.   
On the thirteenth of July, a quiet calm crept over the Phillips' household as news of Albert Phillips' death spread across the village.   
  
She had only been nine at the time. Now, she was a twelve year old girl, sitting in a kitchen peeling potatoes for dinner. After her father had died, her stepmother had taken over and she was quite the dictator.   
  
Serena quickly peeled the rest of the potatoes and prepared them for cooking, while slicing the onions. Unwillingly, tears coursed down her face in a never-ending waterfall. Unfortunately, her stepmother happened to walk in on her at this moment to see her progress on their meal.  
  
"Serena, why are you crying?", her stepmother absolutely hated such a show of weakness.   
  
"Oh, it's not what you think mother. It's just the onions that makes my eyes water."  
  
"Hmph. Well you had better think up a better excuse for dinner being late!"  
  
"I'm sorry mother. It won't happen again. I promise."  
  
Her stepmother left promptly to await the oncoming meal. 'Oh well, I suppose it really was my fault to have kept them waiting so long', Serena thought. When the meal was finally ready, Serena laid out four steaming bowls of onion potato soup, along with freshly made rolls to go on the side.  
  
"Dinner is served.", she replied softly.  
  
"Finally!", Metallia whined in exasperation, taking her place at the table.   
  
"Yeah! I thought I would die of starvation.", added Galaxia, as she sauntered over to her seat. Her mother glided in right behind her and all went quiet. As she sat down at the head of the table, she motioned for Serena to sit as well.  
  
"Now, let us honor the lord with our grace. Metallia?"  
  
"Thank you lord for we are blessed...", Metallia began the tedious process of reciting what she had been taught, finishing with an, "amen." The rest of us quickly followed suit in repeating the phrase.  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Amen."  
  
After that was finished with, they all waited for the woman at the head of the table to give them permission to begin eating.  
  
"Good. Now we may eat."   
  
Right after their matriarch had taken a bite, the girls eagerly began devouring their own dinner while trying to look as mannered and sophisticated as they could. After a good five minutes, the silence was finally broken.  
  
"Knock knock knock", someone was at the door.  
  
"Serena, go see who's at the door."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
When Serena opened the front door of their cottage, a young man stood there. He promptly introduced himself as a messenger from the royal palace and proceeded in making an announcement.   
  
"By order of your royal highness, you have been invited to attend a masquerade being held by King Augustus and Queen Augusta on the 20th of January to honor Prince Endymion's coming of age."   
  
"Oh, how delightful."  
  
Serena returned to her stepmother with the good news.  
  
"A masquerade you say?"  
  
"Oh, yes mother. Everyone is invited"  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Well, he said all women of noble rank."  
  
"OH HOW WONDERFUL!! CAN WE GO MOTHER?", Metallia and Galaxia squealed   
with delight.   
  
"Well of course children. When does this glorious festivity take place Serena?"  
  
"On the twentieth of January."  
  
"Well that's just a day away. Tomorrow, we shall go into town to search for the appropriate attire."  
  
"Oh how exciting!", Metallia, the eldest of them, all exclaimed.   
  
Serena timidly stepped forward after having been forgotten in all the excitement   
  
"Does that mean I can come too, mother?", she squeaked and looked at the ground.  
  
"Why, of course Serena."   
  
"OH, THANK YOU MOTHER!", she had failed to hear the snide undertone of her   
stepmother's voice.  
  
"Oh, Serena. Don't forget that you must finish yours chores first if you wish to go."  
  
"But, mother. I'll have so many chores on that day. Can't you just let me neglect them for that one day?"  
  
"I guess you really aren't that interested in going to the masquerade if you won't even do such a minor task just to go. And of all occasions, the prince's birthday! "  
  
"But, mother. That's not what I . . ."   
  
"Well that's just fine. Since you obviously don't want to go, you might as well stay home. And while you're at it, you can clean up the house."   
  
"But mother!"  
  
"No buts Serena! Now go clean the dishes and mop the floor before going to bed."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
A dejected girl dragged herself to the kitchen to do the last of her daily chores. Serena felt miserable. All she had wanted in life was to be happy. Unfortunately, at the moment, what would've made her the happiest girl alive was to be able to go to the grand masquerade. Biting her lip as if to stifle a cry, she finished the dishes without a word and quickly dashed outside to   
fetch the bucket from the barn. While outside, she relished the quiet peacefulness around her; in doing so, she slowly forgot about her misfortune and returned to the cottage with a smile. In no time at all, Serena was mopping the floor with great spirit and enthusiasm, humming a small tune. With that out of the way, she then made her way to her small, but cozy, room. She vowed to always have a positive attitude, no matter what!   
  
'After all, a ball is a ball, right?,' and with that thought, she fell into a blissful sleep.   
  
The next morning, rays of sunlight spilled through the windows in a magnificent array of light. Serena lay in bed as the sweet song of a sparrow slowly awakened her from her slumber. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, but objected the blinding rays and quickly snapped shut again. With a great yawn, she turned over in bed and sighed loudly. Today, her stepmother and her two   
stepsisters would go into town to search for some lovely gowns to wear to the masquerade later that day. She mentally scolded herself.  
  
'What are you thinking, Serena? It's just an ordinary ball,' but it wasn't and she knew it.  
  
Quickly getting out of bed, Serena slipped out of her nightgown and donned a white dressthat she had sewn herself. She could still remember the day she had asked her stepmother for a new dress. She had responded by telling her to sew her own, and so she did. Rushing downstairs, she noticed that she had gotten up earlier than usual because the dew on the grass had not yet   
been dissipated by the rays of the sun. She decided to use this time to enjoy the nature around her.Tiptoeing outside, Serena felt free in a sense that she had escaped the cottage that had been made into her prison. Sitting upon her favorite star-watching rock, she inhaled the sweet sent around her.  
  
'Oh, it's so wonderful out here,' she thought, 'I wish I could do this all the time.'  
  
Basking in the glory of the new day, she suddenly remembered her stepsisters' trip into the village with great displeasure.  
  
"Oh, dear! What time is it? Stepmother, Galaxia and Metallia could wake up any minute!"  
  
Serena rushed back into the house in a hurry. Just as she was about to reach the kitchen to attempt making breakfast in a few minutes, she collided with a cold, hard, and stiff object. Looking up from the ground, Serena met a pair of steel gray-blue eyes. Beryl. Her stepmother's eyes seemed to pierce through her as she met the reprimanding glare with her own two frightened ocean-blue ones. After a moment or so, the silence was finally broken.  
  
"Serena, why are you running so recklessly through my house without any courtesy to the others living here?"  
  
"Please, forgive me mother, I was outside enjoying nature and had forgotten the time, as well as beginning breakfast, so I . . ."   
  
"Save your excuses, girl. Since we were going to go into town early anyway, we decided to eat breakfast there instead, since it is for such a special occasion that we are going to town."  
  
"Oh," Serena said with obvious relief, try as she might to hide it.  
  
"While we are gone, you are to clean the house from top to bottom. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now remember to clean out the barn and feed the horses as well."  
  
"Oh, okay. I will."  
  
"After your chores have been completed, you may have the rest of the day to yourself, but only after, and I repeat after, your chores are done. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
After a grunt of approval, Serena's stepmother and stepsisters exited the house in an orderly fashion. Serena was overjoyed and set right to work.  
  
"Oh I'm so excited. The whole day to myself!"  
  
She knew that if she put her mind to it and worked really hard, she could get her chores done in a matter of just a few hours. Frying an egg for breakfast, she planned on what to do. After disposing of her meager meal, she began to wash the dishes, then the sink. When that was done, she raced outside to fetch a bucket out of the barn and fill it with soap and water. Mopping   
the floors was usually one of her most despised chores, but today it seemed like nothing in comparison with what she had been given: freedom. Without knowing how it had come about, Serena had become a prisoner of her own home. She had been trapped by all of her seemingly endless chores and the duty that had been bestowed upon her to be a slave to her stepmother and stepsisters. She quickly put these thoughts out of her head as she finished mopping the floor.   
  
'Almost done,' she thought. A secretive smile played on her lips.  
  
An hour later, almost three hours after she had first begun, she was finally finished. The house sparkled from top to bottom as a result. It was ten past noon and she decided that she would have to clean herself up and have something to eat before enjoying the afternoon. Outside in the barn, she found the basin and began to fill it with water. Stopping when the basin was half full, she carried a bucket full of water back inside the house and poured it into a large kettle sitting on the stove. After a few minutes, the water began to boil; she carefully poured the water back into the bucket and carried it to the barn. Immediately pouring the steaming hot liquid into the basin, she began stirring the water until it was pleasantly warm. She carefully undid her hair,   
letting it fall down her back in a waterfall of gold, and then stripped her clothes off and eased herself into the water with a bar of soap and a washing cloth in each hand.  
  
"Ah," she sighed in content.  
  
After she had decided that she had soaked long enough, she scrubbed herself clean with the bar of soap and rinsed off with the help of the washcloth. Standing up in the basin, she reached for the towel that she had laid aside and wrapped it around herself to cover her nudity. She stepped out of the basin and dried herself, and her hair, off. Putting her dress back on, she   
began brushing out her damp hair with the brush that had been given to her when she was only a babe. It was pearly white in color with a large crescent moon and a blooming red rose on the back. She valued the brush with her life, for it had once been her mother's, or so she'd been told. When her hair had been put back up into its usual style, she picked up the basin of water and spilled it over the garden, careful to let only the tiniest of amounts to land on the blossoms. She sighed with pure ecstacy, a smile lighting up on her face. She was free . . . for now.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around three when Serena rushed home to greet her stepmother and stepsisters from their trip into town. She would have to help them prepare for the masquerade, but she was much happier to than she would've been three hours ago. She had just spent the last three hours frolicking in the woods with flowers all around her and sunshine glazing her hair golden. She had been in pure heaven; she was definitely not going to let some tiny, insignificant ball change that. She quickly ran inside the house to find her stepmother and stepsisters already there.  
  
"Serena, where have you been?"  
  
"Mother, I was just outside when I realized what time it was and rushed home to greet you from your trip into town."  
  
"Very well. The ball starts in two hours. You'd better go see to what Metallia and Galaxia need."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Her stepsisters had gone upstairs earlier, so she hurriedly climbed the stairs to knock on Galaxia's bedroom door first.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Serena."  
  
"Oh, well don't just stand there! Come in!"  
  
Serena entered a wide and spacious bedroom with a large queen-sized bed in the center. Beside the bed, was a vanity table where Galaxia sat, brushing her waist-length dark brown hair. Serena thought that Galaxia was quite beautiful at age 14, with wavy brown hair and bangs that just reached her chestnut eyes. Serena had felt herself uncomparable with Galaxia. She was only 12, with no figure or features to boast of, or so she felt.  
  
"Do you need anything, sister?"  
  
"Come here and help me zip up this dress."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Alright, how do I look, Serena?" Galaxia did a little twirl.  
  
"Oh. The dress looks magnificent!"  
  
"I thought so. The prince will surely be drooling over me. I can already see him proposing."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean?!"  
  
"I just don't understand why you're talking about marriage and all."  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? The prince is coming of age and this ball is where he will begin his journey to becoming king!"  
  
"Oh. I'd better go help Metallia now."  
  
"Oh fine! What's the use. You're too young to understand anyway!"  
  
With that, Serena left the room and thought it very ironic that what Galaxia thought she didn't understand at all, she understood only too well. She was wiser than most girls at her age, having grown up quickly through the many tragedies and responsibilities in her life. Though, a young girl at heart, you can see the sadness and wiseness trapped in her eyes that somehow still   
sparkle with life. What Galaxia had said, however, truly puzzled her. Why would she throw herself so willingly upon such a boy? It couldn't just be that he's a prince could it? She just didn't understand what kind of values her sister had. She swiftly pushed these thoughts out of her head as she reached Metallia's bedroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Metallia, It's Serena. Would you like any help?"  
  
"What do you think?! Now get in here!"  
  
Serena entered into a bedroom not very different from Galaxia's. The only noticeable differences were its larger size and darker color. Metallia also sat at her vanity table, doing her makeup. If Serena thought she was nothing compared to Galaxia, then she definitely thought that she was no comparison at all when it came to Metallia. Metallia had Curly Auburn hair that almost reached her slim waist. She also had brownish eyes with a body that could kill, including an outrageous bosom and a pair of extremely long legs. She sighed and looked at her own figure with great distaste.  
  
"Come here."  
  
"What is it you would like me to do for you, Metallia?"  
  
"I need my hair done."  
  
"But isn't it already? It looks fine to me."  
  
"When going to meet the royal family, fine doesn't cut it!"  
  
"Oh, all right. What would you like me to do?"  
  
"Hmm. How about a crown?"  
  
"Alright. It'll look lovely."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that!"  
  
"Of course," Serena mumbled under her breath in a slightly sarcastic tone while carefully collecting all of Metallia's hair in her hands. She then raised the hair and slowly twisted it together in midair. With painfully precise moves, Serena had Metallia's hair into a bun of some sorts that was directly on top of her head, but snugly so, with strands of curly hair here and there. It was a masterpiece, but Serena could not be sure of whether or not Metallia liked it.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Metallia was growing extremely impatient.   
  
"Yes." Metallia pulled out a small mirror and began examining her hair to see what kind of job Serena had done.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I think you look stunning."  
  
"Yes, I think you're quite right! A stunning picture I am." Metallia smiled and haughtily observed herself in the mirror, as if daring Serena to challenge her statement.  
  
"May I go now? Or is there something else you might need?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes. You may leave, but one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just what do you think of this dress?" Metallia held up a garnet-colored dress with a considerably low neckline and equally short skirt. Serena didn't even know such dresses existed and was shocked to say the least. Her expression must have given her away though, for Metallia immediately spoke.  
  
"Of course I could wear this." Metallia pointed to a green dress with a slightly less revealing neckline and a long flowing skirt.  
  
"Well, both look equally . . ."  
  
"Equally what?"  
  
"Beautiful," Serena burst out.  
  
Metallia raised an eyebrow at this and began to laugh.  
  
"Sure. Just a second ago, I was sure your eyes would pop out of their sockets!"  
  
Metallia just kept laughing while Serena turned deep red and looked downward. After a good five minutes, when Metallia had finally gained control of herself, she look up to find Serena gone.  
  
"Oh well. That girl wouldn't know a good quality dress if she was wearing one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At about five thirty, when it was time for Serena's stepmother and stepsisters to depart for the ball, Serena began to feel slightly melancholy once more. She would have to stay home and watch over the cottage.  
  
"Now remember, Serena. I leave this house's safety to you and I expect that you will be responsible for it at all times."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Come children. It's time to go."   
  
One by one they filed out of the house and into the carriage awaiting them. As the driver sped off into the night, Serena watched longingly from the window.   
  
"Oh, what's the use. You'll never get to go to such a grand ball. Even if you did, Serena, you wouldn't fit in at all and people would be able to point you out in an instant," Serena lectured herself. She had truly wanted to go, but knew it could never be except in her wildest dreams.   
  
Sitting on a couch in the small and cozy livingroom with the fireplace lit up by a roaring fire, Serena gently sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke with a start as the cold wind swept past her shaking form, revealing to her that the fire had been extinguished. She looked up drowsily from her recent slumber at the livingroom clock and discovered that it was only about seven or so, but confirmed her findings by looking outside, where she found it to still be somewhat light. Stretching luxuriously, she contented in lying lazily upon the couch, which she had been sleeping on, to contemplate her   
situation.   
  
'Let me see. Here lies twelve-year-old Serena Phillips feeling sorry for herself because she can't go to a ball. She can either stay home and cry until unhumanly possible, or, for the first time in your pathetic life, actually do something about it. Hmm. That's a tough choice,' she thought sarcastically. For once, Serena was going to take action and get something that she had been deprived of: her happiness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would love it if you would review, but if you're too lazy, I understand.   
  
Crystal Rose ^_^  



	2. Part II

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose  
  
~ part 2 ~  
  
Setting off for the roads, Serena decided that she would at least get a good look at the masquerade that had been the most talked about for the past few days. She could at least feast her eyes upon what a lovely sight it would make upon a night such as this, with the full moon shining brightly above. Serena began to smile at the thought of it, as she stealthily crept along the road. After about ten minutes of walking, she could hear the sound of merriment just ahead; in a few minutes, she spotted the royal palace and was relieved to discover that the masquerade was located towards the back of the palace, where the guards seemed not to be. She would not be thrown out if she was careful, she hoped. Serena carefully made her way towards the back of the palace gates and then nimbly climbed up and over them. She dropped to the ground without a   
sound and kept low to the ground as she inched towards a window. Looking inside, she was filled with wonder.  
  
'Oh, wow! How I wish I could be in there.' As if on cue, Serena caught sight of her stepmother introducing her two stepsister's to the King, Queen, and Prince with great enthusiasm. The King and Queen seemed to receive them with grace and pleasure. The Prince, however, seemed to be a statue of boredom. That much she could tell. Serena then realized that she had been staring at the prince the whole time and quickly diverted her gaze, but eventually   
found that she could not and searched for the dark-haired Prince again. He was no where to be found.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Serena had been outside watching, Darien, or rather Prince Endymion, was bored out of his mind. There had been hundreds of young girls thrown upon him, both older and younger, yet none of them appealed to him. Actually, they all rather disgusted him with their flirtatious ways and coquettish smiles. They all spoke to him with the most sickeningly sweet voices too. He quite truthfully wished to die. All this matchmaking was going to kill him anyway, sooner or later.  
  
'Here come two more of them,' he thought grimly to himself as two young ladies, accompanied by who seemed to be their mother, came towards him and his parents.   
  
"Good evening, your majesties," The young girls quickly followed suit and curtsied.   
  
"Why hello lady Beryl." His mother had responded with an empty tone that he recognized to be her way of addressing someone that she would really rather not speak with.  
  
"Queen Augusta, I present you with my daughters, Metallia and Galaxia." Lady Beryl seemed to boast of her daughters, one of who seemed to be looking at me in an uncomfortably licentious and suggesting way, while I hoped they could not detect my snide undertone.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies, but I simply must go out for a breath of fresh air, Mother, Father." I exited the scene as quickly as possible and hoped to seek refuge in the gardens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After watching the joyful occasion for over half an hour, Serena had grown tired and contented herself in walking through the palace gardens. She was overwhelmed with the enormity and beauty of the royal gardens, which held roses of all colors, blossoming in the spring air. Serena was in heaven. Ever since she had been young, she had had an affinity with flowers of all kinds, but especially roses. She loved the beautiful blossoms, with petals of silk   
and deadly, yet breathtaking, thorns. Not paying attention to where she was going, Serena bumped into something, or rather someone, as the object had proceeded to speak.  
  
"Ow!" A deep voice cried.   
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, this is all really my fault. Please forgive me, I was just so absorbed in enjoying the gardens that I wasn't even watching where I was going and . . ."  
  
"Whoa! Calm down. It's alright, I'm not angry with you."  
  
"Y-you aren't?"  
  
In the shadow of the setting sun, Serena flushed a bright crimson and was thankful for the darkness that hid her deep embarrassment. She had been rambling on and on about how contrite she was and felt that he surely thought her an idiot now. In the last rays of the setting sun, she could make out a figure of a young man with a towering figure and muscular build. She could see from where she was standing that he had jet black hair and a pair of intense midnight-blue   
eyes. Without realizing it, Serena had been staring at him for the past few minutes and quickly looked down again in shame. The young man looked at her for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"So, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Me? I . . .uh . . ." Serena began to feel frightened.   
  
'What if he finds out who I am? I'll surely be doomed! What will I say? Hmm . . . I, a simple servant of a girl, just happened to walking past the royal palace and decided to break through the palace walls to spy on the royal masquerade. Great, really convincing.'  
  
Sensing her beginning to fearfully back away, he quickly reassured her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not a guard at the palace or anything like that, and I promise not to hurt you, so please don't be frightened and leave."  
  
Serena was speechless.  
  
'He seems so kind.'  
  
"A-alright," she whispered shakily to the stranger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Endymion, Darien, had been walking peacefully through the rose garden when he had been bombarded by what he later saw to be a young girl that was maybe twelve or thirteen years old. After she'd apologized profusely, he had calmed her down considerably and they were now facing each other, neither saying a word.  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Serena."  
  
"Serena, huh? That's a nice name."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Hmm. Somehow I think I've heard of you somewhere before . . ."  
  
"Well, it's a very popular name." 'Oh great excuse, Einstein.' Darien lectured himself.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So . . . why are you here?"  
  
"I . . . um . . . are you sure you're not some sort of guard?" Serena blurted. 'Oh just great Serena! Now he must think you're mentally impaired!'  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, I think I'm pretty sure, but seriously."  
  
"I am being serious," she replied slightly hurt.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean it that way." His eyes softened at the sight of the quivering young girl who reminded him of a frightened bunny, as he gently spoke to her with soothing words.   
  
"Really, I didn't," he said trying to placate her.  
  
"Well . . . alright, but I just know what your reaction will be!"  
  
He looked down at the young girl, shocked to see her teary-eyed with a melodramatic look of self pity that was anything but false. He searched the depths of her shining blue orbs to find that she was afraid, afraid of being scorned and hated by all that seemed to judge her, even him. Gasping, he quickly regained his senses and replied to her with as much sincerity as he could muster.  
  
"I would never think, or do, so!"   
  
"Your feelings may very well change!" Serena cried out, wondering why she seemed so vulnerable to this man, a boy nonetheless, that she cared so much about what he thought of her. She felt ashamed and belittled in his presence and wished for them to just be friends, but she knew it could never be, not if he found out who, or what, she was. She began to sob brokenly and turned away from him as she did so, as if to hide herself from him.   
  
Darien felt his heart melt with such compassion for the young girl.   
  
'Such angelic features of innocence,' he thought to himself, 'If only I could take away her pain. To see her smile and laugh. . .Wait a minute. What am I thinking? She's just a young girl, maybe two or three years my junior . . . but an adorable one at that.' He sighed. The girl was   
definitely getting to him.   
  
"Serena," he spoke her name with great care, "please. Turn around and face me." He touched her shoulder lightly and she turned her tear-streaked face towards him in the newly risen moon's light. He breathed in sharply, she was beautiful. Her face was etched in moonlight, her cheeks rosy from weeping while her soft lips pouted, and her sky blue eyes shined with yet more unshed tears.   
  
"But it's true, what I said. I wish us to be friends, but I know that that cannot be if I am to tell you who I really am. Our friendship would have never had a chance to start." She whispered.   
  
"Serena," Darien replied with real heart-felt emotion, "I'm sure I could overlook anything if it would allow us to begin such a wonderful friendship." The prince didn't know when he had ever felt so kindhearted towards anyone before, but the strange girl had such an effect on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stared into Darien's dark blue eyes and felt herself drowning and losing her ground. She had to escape.  
  
"I think not." That was all she said before she whipped around and ran off into the night, not daring to look back, for fear of not being able to keep running. She heard the boy's voice off in the distance.  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
She began sobbing again as she flew across the forest trails toward her home in the quiet village. Running up to the cottage's back door, she quickly threw it open and ran upstairs to fall upon her bed and continue to quietly sob. She had pushed away yet another friend and she was in pain. When her sobbing had lessened, Serena fell into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the whole   
ordeal. She had been so deeply into her world of dreams that she hardly heard the racket being made by her stepmother and stepsisters' return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
You like? Yes? No? REVIEW!! Please?  
  
Crystal Rose ^_~   



	3. Part III

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose   
  
~ part 3 ~  
  
It was dawn when Serena awoke the next morning. She yawned with fatigue and faintly recalled the events from last night, but quickly dismissed them as she sat up to greet the rising sun. She lazily dragged herself out of bed and dressed herself in some simple clothing. It was a Saturday, the 21st of January. Then, she remembered.  
  
"Oh . . . the 21st of January . . . It's my birthday!"  
  
With this revelation, Serena cheerfully skipped downstairs to prepare breakfast. Being in such a good mood, she made her stepmother and stepsisters= favorite breakfasts and patiently awaited their descent. After waiting for about half an hour, Serena=s mood began to sour as the food slowly cooled and her impatience grew. She decided that she would wait no longer and swiftly left the kitchen. Tip-toeing carefully up the stairs, she peeked into each of their rooms to find them empty! When she went to check on her stepmother, she was confronted with a note hanging on the door. It read:  
  
Serena,   
  
Galaxia, Metalia, and I have decided to visit Uncle Wiseman and will be bringing him home for supper. You will need to travel into town to get the necessary ingredients. We will return at 5:30 and I expect you to have the dishes properly prepared by then. Uncle Wiseman=s favorite dish is roasted duck. Pick another one or two dishes to go along with that, then bake a cake for dessert. If you embarrass or humiliate me by failing to do so, you will not only be severely punished, but you will lose your freedom as well for dishonoring me in the eyes of your step-uncle.  
  
Your Stepmother,  
  
Beryl  
  
"Oh, how terrible. I don=t understand. Why?" Serena was confused and saddened by the prospect of having to slave over yet another dinner tonight. Of all days, too. It was her birthday, but no one seemed to know or care.  
  
"Oh, Serena. You know exactly why she's doing this. She hates you and wants to make your life miserable! No matter what, though, you can't give in!" She told herself.   
  
Despite herself though, Serena could still feel the hot, salty tears stream down her face as she quietly sunk to the floor. Quickly wiping away her tears, she shakily stood and decided that she would go straight into town to get the necessary ingredients. Rushing through the house, she collected her cloak and hood, along with a reasonable amount of money. In less than ten minutes, she was ready and out the door, convinced that some fresh air was all she needed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The market was busy with people bustling to and fro. Horse carts and wagons sped by with their own accord on the crowded streets of Terran, the city of the royal palace. The place was alive with all sorts of appealing aromas and wonderful sounds of happiness and laughter. The gayness of the surrounding atmosphere was enough to cheer up even the most depressed of people; that included the crowned prince of earth, who had been pondering about the young girl of the night before and, in doing so, stayed up half the night obsessing over the mystery, only to dream of the enigmatic angel while he slept. Being in such distress, the prince had woken up with quite a headache and was very irritable to those around him, so he had decided to head to the market, where he hoped to rid himself of his troubles. No one had objected, since the prince was in such a fickle mood, and even allowed him to journey alone.  
  
"Ha! No doubt Malachite and the guys are just tagging behind." Darien mused to himself.  
  
Dismounting off his mighty black stallion, the prince sighed as he touched ground. Wearily, he pulled a dust-covered glove off of his right hand and ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair that shined a bluish-black in the sun. After placing the dirtied glove into the sac that had been strapped onto his loyal steed, he sighed and proceeded in removing the other glove, then placing it beside its match. With that done, he took the horse=s reins into his hands and led the way through the busy streets, hoping to drown his troubles in the never-ending sea of happy and gay people.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the prince was casually strolling amongst the crowds of people in the market, Serena had just arrived and looked about her surroundings with an awed expression at the liveliness of the place and its occupants. Looking around, she almost forgot about what had taken place earlier that morning and set out to collect what was necessary for the feast with a skip and a dazzling smile.   
  
People were everywhere, smiling and laughing, offering Serena various foods and items. She flushed with excitement as she ran through the streets, passing the many booths that filled them. In one, she recognized the many carcasses of poultry hanging above and abruptly pulled to a stop. The owner of the booth stood hard and rigid with his greased black hair covering his eyes. He was broad and muscular, standing with a righteous disposition as he undoubtedly glared at her. She cautiously stepped closer.  
  
"Um . . . excuse me . . ." Serena sputtered.  
  
"What?" The man growled.  
  
"I was just wondering if you, by chance, had any duck?"  
  
  
"Hmph."The man grunted as he grabbed a carcass and held it before her. "That'll be a dollar and a half."  
  
Serena quickly scrambled to search for her pouch of money and drew out three half dollars.   
  
"Here." Serena handed the man the three coins and carefully took the carcass by the feet.   
  
After getting what she needed for the main course, she took her time in thinking of what else to make. She had quickly chosen what to bake for dessert, however, and decided to head off in search of some blueberries for the pie that she was going to make. She soon came upon a kind old woman with all sorts of fruits and berries. Peaches, apples, oranges, cranberries, mulberries, and plenty more littered the booth.   
  
"Oh! May I ask if you have any blueberries?" Serena smiled kindly at the wizened old woman.  
  
"Of course, my child. How much would you like?"  
  
"A pound should do, I think."  
  
"Making a pie, my dear?"  
  
"Why, yes!" The kind old woman chuckled in reply and handed her the bag of blueberries.   
  
"Here you go. Take it and just think of it as a gift. Now, be off."  
  
"Wait!" Serena hurriedly reached for her pouch of money when a soft hand pushed down upon her own. She looked up to see the old woman staring kindly at her with an almost wistful expression.   
  
"Never lose the magic that you possess, my child, for your kindness and generosity shall touch the world one day and no one will have ever seen such beauty." The old woman intoned with an air of wiseness from long ago.  
  
Serena stared a moment, then realized that she was no longer standing in front of the same booth, or in the same place for that matter, anymore. She looked up shocked, a glazed look overtook her features for a moment as she went into reverie . . . that voice. Just as quickly as she had gone into that state, she snapped out of it and blinked a few times, trying to convince her that she had not been hallucinating during that whole time. She then pinched herself HARD!   
  
"OW!" Serena was shocked, even more so when she looked down to discover a bag of blueberries in her left hand.   
  
She suddenly felt slightly saddened by the prospect that no one had ever been so kind or loving to her. Even her father, before his untimely death, had never touched her so deeply,instilling in her his greatest of confidences that she would indeed amount to something special because of who she was. There had been such faith in her, in who she was. Then again, here she stood, alive and well with food and shelter. What else could she ask for? She smirked slightly at all the possibilities of the answer and resumed her walk through the market.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, a deity of great grace and beauty looked down upon her with a quiet smile, remarking to herself what a wonderful young woman the girl had become. Dressed in a gown of the purest white, her hair spilled in glorious waves of silver from two balls upon her head to rest at her feet, her bangs framing a softly glowing golden crescent moon upon her forehead. The goddess stared at the child admiringly for one more moment before disappearing once more.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Prince Darien had been walking about the market for over an hour now and he still could not rid the young girl from his mind. The barters and booth-keepers only proved to be an even greater annoyance to his irritable highness as he was constantly having to bat away those who would try and sell him something.  
  
"Everything's way overpriced, of course, since I am the Prince." he thought to himself, adding to his already bitter thoughts.   
  
He sighed with despair and turned around to begin his way back home when he spotted a most unlikely sight. A young girl lay sprawled in a heap in the middle of the street with her possessions scattered about. A menacing man stood towering above her, obviously angry at the girl, yelling insults and threats. His vision was slightly obscured by the fact that he was quite a good distance away from the scene, but did hear some of what was being said.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE   
WENCH?!!"   
  
Upon saying this the man had reached down and smacked the young girl across her face; the powerful slap was resounding. The girl winced in pain and was on the verge of tears.   
  
"I-I am terribly sorry. I didn't watch where I was going and . . ."  
  
"AND WHAT?!"  
  
"It was an accident and I really am sorry for running into you . . . I don't know how else I could possibly make this up to you, so please, sir, please forgive me."   
  
"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of ways you could make it up to me." The man formed an evil grin and began snickering as he looked her up and down.   
  
Prince Darien moved closer and saw that the girl was utterly terrified. Then, on a more horrified note, realized that it was the girl from the night before!   
  
"Serena." he thought.   
  
He quickly urged himself to go to her rescue as his heart twisted at the thought of any harm coming to the fragile angel. Mounting his stallion, Prince Darien dashed to the scene, hoping to prevent any possible harm coming from the detestable man.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Serena! Look what you've gotten yourself into!" Serena stared into the intimidating man's eyes, which were darkened with lustful desire. She could feel her eyes rapidly filling with tears.   
  
"Oh god, save me." Serena prayed before shutting her eyes tight, letting her tears fall freely.   
  
Just then, the looming shadow disappeared and cries of alarm filled the air. Carefully opening one eye, Serena saw an incredible sight. A bull that had somehow gotten loose from a farm nearby was on a rampage and had taken two unfortunate men along for the ride. The bull had come crashing through the market with people scurrying like mice; the two men could barely get a hold of the wild animal and, most of the time, were desperately running beside it. Her eyes widened to their fullest extent as she realized where the animal was headed. Time seemed to slow as the raging animal made its stampede toward her. Its black coat gleamed in the sun; the horns flashed with warning, and the eyes seemed to be blind, yet seeing. Serena froze in her horrific fear of what was to come. Her eyes slammed shut once more as the onslaught of tears welcomed her death.  
  
"NO! SERENA!!"  
  
Serena jerked back into reality in an instant, her eyes snapping open.  
  
"Darien."  
  
Serena then looked up once again to see the beast, but this time her eyes flashed with determination; she then tried to dodge the oncoming animal in a hopeless attempt to save herself. While leaping aside, though, the bull had already reached her as the piercing pain in her right side confirmed. Looking down for a brief moment, she viewed a most horrific sight. The bull's right horn was threaded through her, blood trickled down her clothes and the bulls horn was stained a blood red. In the next few seconds the bull had proceeded to thrash its head about, throwing the gorged victim to the ground in its irritable state. The bull's young victim lay upon the ground, her eyes glazed over and unseeing as she slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darien had witnessed the entire incident with great horror. He quickly jumped off his steed and ran towards the gathering crowd. Seeing his highness, most of the people quickly made way for him as he neared the young girl. He stood there for a moment, staring at her. From her gaping wound, blood gushed forth as her body lay still and listless, her eyes closed. After the slight hesitation, Darien seemed to snap.  
  
"Please! Everyone just move back!! Would someone alert Lord Malachite of this incident?!"  
  
"I will!" A young boy stepped forward. Darien nodded to him and the boy took off.   
  
"Good." Darien replied and hastily ripped a large strip of material from Serena's dress. Gently lifting her, he peeled the top of her dress down passed her bosom and began wrapping the cloth about her naked waist in an effort to stop the bleeding. Securely tying the knot, he took her into his arms and somehow managed to mount his horse with her. He looked down upon the wound to see that the blood was quickly staining the bandage that he had made for her, but decidedly covered her nudity by replacing the top of her dress. He then took off at top speed towards the palace to seek the healers.   
  
"Oh god, Serena. You must live."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review!! Tell me what you think!  
  
Crystal Rose ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: Nope! No certificate of ownership for Sailor Moon lyin' around here!!  
  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose   
  
~ part 4 ~  
  
Deep in the depths of her mind, Serena faintly acknowledged being carried by a horse and gently tucked into a bed. The rest was a blur and she could not recall the details of what had happened. After she had been put to bed, she only remembered the safe and warm sensation that overtook her body before she had wearily drifted off to sleep.   
  
After hours upon hours of drifting in an endless, dark abyss, Serena began to wake from her deep slumber as consciousness returned. The extreme sensation of warmth and safety flooded her senses; she took in the overwhelming feeling of protectionn, experiencing it with greatpleasure. Her once numb body tingled with anticipation as it slowly came back to life. Eyelids pulled back to reveal eyes the color of the oceans as she let out a soft groan. Her body now screamed with pain, causing her to writhe silently among the soft folds of the large bed she lay in with its soft, velvety, covers. The pain seemed to worsen as she lay there, softly whimpering in the dark. Soon, it had become excruciating as she couldn't help but let out a cry, silent tears streaming down her face. She struggled like so for what seemed to be hours.   
  
Suddenly, the pain of her tormented body had faded, and she opened her eyes to meet the wondrous sight of her savior, gazing upon her with the most tender of smiles. As if in a dream, she stared at the young man before her, awed that his very presence could create such magic, while he continued to watch over her and soothe her with his gentle caresses. She immediately began to feel a wave of tranquility washing over her entire being as he proved to be a great comfort. In the dark of the room, the navy blue eyes of her protector seemed to shine with unshed tears of sadness, and perhaps guilt, that such an angel had fallen.   
  
Their eyes met then, and for a moment they seemed to communicate each other's thoughts as she slowly, yet reluctantly, draped her eyes closed, giving in to her fatigue. When she was about to drift off to her own world of dreams, she could faintly feel the touch of his fingers upon her face as he left a wonderful tingling sensation upon her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At the break of dawn, Prince Endymion found himself wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The night had been a restless one as he had worried about the young girl who had captivated his interest to the point of insanity. He remembered how he had hastily thrown back his covers during the middle of the night in his urgent need to reach her and comfort both himself and, perhaps, her too. He had become quite alerted when soft cries of agony and suffering could be heard from within her chambers.   
  
In one swift movement he had rushed into her bedroom, silently going to her bedside and pulling her into a light embrace as he caressed her aching body in the hope of dissolving the intense pain that had taken hold of her. Her cries ceased almost immediately and he was silently amazed at the soft blue eyes that appeared before him, desperately searching for the comfort that she needed within his own. He smiled tenderly at her with an underlying sadness that something so terrible had to happen to such innocence as unshed tears sparkled from within. Somehow, he sensed that the fragile creature before him knew of his distress as her shining blue orbs sought to comfort him in return, even in her own state of being. He was deeply touched and briefly communicated to her through their eye contact to not worry about his sake and get some rest, or at least try to. The last part he had pleaded, silently staring into the depths of her ocean blue eyes, the emotions raging wildly within. Almost as if by submission, the young girl had went into a more relaxed state, her whole being giving off a sense of tranquility as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. He had kissed her then, he remembered. He laughed at the mere implication of it.   
  
'Yes,'he thought, 'the great and almighty Prince of Earth has a weak point.'  
  
He shook his head as he thought of how life had been so different to him before. He had been a kind and handsome prince who was quite the compassionate one, but all that had been changed about a year ago when he had been presented to the world so that the people of Earth might behold their future leader. Slowly, but surely, he had been transfformed into a cynical, if not cold, young man by conniving snakes that only wished to be part of the royal family. Somehow, though, this young girl had melted away his cold facade to leave the price as he once was. She had been able to do what no other had. She had revealed his true self to her and to him too, for he had forgotten who he really was. She had made him remember.   
  
"Yes, indeed. She is special," the prince thought, "too special."  
  
The prince once again shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts of protecting the naive and innocent young girl, sheltering her in every way possible, and keeping her to himself . . .He smacked himself upside the head for thinking such a selfish thing, yet it was true. All he wanted was to protect her from those who would do her harm and let only himself enjoy the pure beauty which she possessed that seemed to emanate from her very essence.   
  
He groaned in disgust and rolled over onto his stomach from his previous position on his back, trying to smother himself in his pillow. His whole body seemed to jerk when he realized that his own mind had been torturing him with thoughts and images of last night because he was aching to see her again; he was positively infatuated with her. Rolling out of bed, the prince began to mumble about how he might possibly be insane or out of his mind, while mentally he wondered what was really wrong with him as he crept down the hallway towards the girl=s room, the sun barely peeking over the horizon as morning came.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Once again, Serena felt consciousness begin to return to her, but this time it was in a much more pleasant manner. As she awoke, images of last night greeted her; she smiled. Dreamily, she opened her eyes and surveyed the room, stopping when she realized she was not alone. Her dreamy expression was quickly dispelled as her eyes widened in surprise and she was jolted back into reality. Wide awake now, she observed that her company was sprawled across a chair beside her bed in a deep slumber. She seemed to calm a bit at the sight of the peaceful expression on the young man's face. As if not to awaken him, she cautiously pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing at the sharp pain in her side, all the while watching the young man's face for any signs of waking.   
  
Pleased at his indifference, she satisfied herself by staring at the young man with rapt attention, hopelessly fascinated by his jet black hair that shined blue in the rays of the rising sun. She also noted his handsome face, which was just starting to experience the wonders of manhood. She blushed when she finally realized she had been analyzing him so closely. Looking down, she saw, for the first time since she had arrived there, the large bed she lay on, her golden hair spilling over the covers. Her eyes widened in amazement as she felt the soft silk sheets and covers. A small gasp escaped her lips as she eyed her surroundings. Whom ever had saved her from her death was definitely of great stature and wealth. Even the room she now stayed in was almost three times as large as her own back home; she also guessed that this was merely a guest room   
and was most likely of no comparison to the chambers of whomever lived in this palace.   
  
"Palace? This almost seems familiar . . ."  
  
While she was so engrossed in her thoughts, she had failed to notice that the young man beside her bed was beginning to stir. He opened his eyes to see Serena sitting in bed with a wide-eyed expression of awe and wonder, as she looked over her surroundings. He gasped in surprise, stupefied that he was in the presence of such beauty, while marveling that the young girl before him could be so enchanting.  
  
Serena had heard this and stiffened slightly. Then, turning towards the edge of the bed where the chair sat, she was met with a deep, caring voice.  
  
"You're awake," he stated simply.  
  
Serena looked up into eyes of a deep midnight blue; they seemed to clash with her own.  
  
  
"Where am I?", she asked timidly, "I . . . don't remember coming here." Her voice held a note of fright in it as she questioned him about her whereabouts, her widened eyes portraying a small child.  
  
"Oh god, she looks so frightened," he thought, "I must eliminate her fears."  
  
"It's alright. Please, don=t be afraid. I was the one who brought you here. I saw what had happened and immediately rushed to help you. I hope you=re feeling better." A slight frown covered her face as she remembered the events of the day before. Then a small smile crept onto her face as she replied to the unexpected earnestness.   
  
"Oh. Thank you . . . for saving me. I don=t know how I=ll ever repay you.@   
  
"That smile is enough, my fair lady", he replied as he moved to kneel at her bedside to take her delicate hand into his own. He held her hand in a reassuring manner to convince her of his sincerity, then swiftly swooped down to plant a gentle kiss upon it, looking up at her with his eyebrow quirked up in a smirk. A slight blush stained her cheeks as a result and he chuckled quietly to himself.   
  
"What?", she asked puzzled. He looked up, startled at her question, but quickly calmed as he faced her, breaking into a smile.   
  
"It's nothing," he replied gently, "Really."   
  
  
"C-could you tell me where we are?", she asked him hopefully.   
  
"We are in the royal palace, my lady.", he teased her lightly. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.  
  
"The . . . the royal palace?", she questioned.  
  
"Yes, this is it.", he assured her, "Do you remember the night of the ball? You were here if I recall."  
  
"Wh-what . . . h-how did you know I was here?", she stuttered incredulously.   
  
"Don't you remember? In the rose garden? You ran into me."  
  
"Oh. That was you . . . Darien."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
At that moment, the door was opened and two regal figures swept in. A man and a woman, to be exact. Serena, however, immediately recognized them to be King Fredrick of Earth, with his royal garbs and stately manner, and Queen Augusta, her beauty and kindness radiating through. Serena's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Your majesties!", she cried as she almost jumped out of bed. However, a streak of pain ran through her side and she winced as fell back towards the bed, awaiting the rough landing, but instead two strong arms caught her in midair. The king laughed.   
  
"Ah, my son. I see that she is a feisty little one! No wonder you were so intent on saving her."  
  
King Fredrick continued to laugh jovially at his son's discomfort as the prince's face had already turned a bright crimson. Serena=s eyes only widened even further.   
  
"Son . . .@ Serena whispered in utter disbelief, "That would make you . . ."  
  
"Prince Endymion of Earth," the king finished proudly for her and with that, Serena fainted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh! Father, must you do that?" the prince questioned his father after Serena had fainted at the mention of his highness.   
  
"Why son! It's mandatory that all people should know who we are. We must wear our titles with pride!" the king replied.  
  
The prince sighed, "Yes father, but you really needn't frighten young girls like that."  
  
Looking down upon the now unconscious girl, he felt an almost instinctive need to protect her. She now lay in the bed with the prince's arms around her in a protecting embrace, her head resting upon one of his arms. The king looked a bit puzzled for a moment before opening his mouth to say something, but before a word came out, the queen sent a look of warning towards his way, effectively silencing him.  
  
"What do you propose we do, Endymion?" asked his mother in her gentle, lilting voice.  
  
"I think it is only right for us to let her stay here at the palace, fully accommodated, until her wounds are completely healed." the prince stated.  
  
"If that is what you want, Endymion." his mother replied.  
  
"Yes, I think you are quite right, my son," his father chimed in, "We will have her stay arranged immediately."  
  
"Thank you mother, father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
REVIEW!!! ...and that's all I've got to say *sticks out her tongue*   
  
Crystal Rose ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part V

Disclaimer: No! Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me!!  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose  
  
Part ~ 5 ~  
  
As Serena once again struggled back to consciousness, she felt a warm presence near her. Groaning slightly, she twisted and turned uncomfortably in what she saw to be her bed in the dim moonlight, only to feel the touch of two gentle and soothing hands upon her. Her eyes snapped open in surprise as a gasp escaped her lips. Just as she was about to jump up in bed, a deep voice spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he cautioned.  
  
"Oh . . ." she breathed in awe as she finally met face to face with her savior, "I-It's you."   
  
The prince looked confused for a second or so before understanding finally dawned upon him.   
  
"Well, yes. I am the one you met earlier, before you fainted. Do you remember now?"   
  
"Oh yes," she stammered with embarrassment, "Of course, your highness."   
  
'I guess he wasn't the young man that I saw last night.' she realized, 'How stupid of me to think that the prince could possibly be the savior of my dreams.'  
  
"You had us all quite worried, you know, fainting like that."   
  
"Oh, please forgive me for my rudeness. I . . ."  
  
"No, no. It's quite alright. There=s no need to apologize, really."  
  
Serena looked down and blushed once more at her foolishness. She then remembered that she ought to have been home long before and that her stepmother, Beryl, would give her a good belting for sure. Her eyes widened with the realization that she had completely missed uncle Wiseman's dinner and disobeyed Beryl.   
  
"OH! What time is it?!" she suddenly burst out.  
  
"Why what's the matter?" the prince asked.  
  
"Oh, no!" she wailed, "I was supposed to be home hours and hours ago. Stepmother will think I ran away and . . . oh no! I completely missed uncle Wiseman's visit and now I'll be roasted for certain! She'll have me skinned!! Oh, I must go home at once! Please . . ."   
  
"Whoa! Hold it right there." the prince said, placing a hand upon her own, "you're not going anywhere with a wound like that." He gestured to her injury.  
  
  
"But . . ."  
  
  
"No buts, Serena. You will be staying here until you are fully recovered and if your ward has a problem with that, she can take it up with me." the prince said, determined.   
  
"Well, alright." she replied meekly, "If you put it that way, then I guess I'll stay."  
  
Hearing this, his highness's face instantly broke out into a dazzling smile.   
  
"Good," the prince said, "I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
As he rose from his position upon the ground, his gaze fell upon the glittering locks of gold that spilled across the covers, the moonlight giving it an eerie silver glow. He felt a pair of eyes upon him just then and looked up into the small wan face of an angel. Her eyes shining with innocence, she looked upon his form with curiosity, her lips pouting adorably as her head tilted to   
the side slightly.   
  
"My prince, is there something the matter?" Serena's voice conveniently snaps him out of his daze. He suddenly realizes what a fool he has made of himself and turns a slight shade of red.   
  
"Lucky its dark out," the prince thought, embarrassed.   
  
He cleared his throat, AOf course not. Now, I think you should get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow," he stated with finality. He turned away swiftly to avoid any further embarrassment when he heard a small voice.  
  
"Good night, my prince," Serena whispered, laying down in bed as she pulled the covers up. She was already half asleep and just barely caught what he said.   
  
"Good night, Serena . . . sweet angel." The prince walked out of the room and gently closed the door.   
  
Outside of her bedroom window, a goddess stood unnoticed, floating in the sky with her silver hair glimmering in the moonlight as it streamed from two spheres of hair upon her head to fall around her. She looked down upon the young girl and a crystalline tear slid down her cheek.   
  
"It has begun," she whispered sadly. The crescent moon upon her forehead began to glow, and with a flash of light, she disappeared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh!!"  
  
The prince had been up for hours and could not get a single wink of sleep. He was utterly frustrated with himself by now. His inability to push the girl out of his mind only served to drive him completely insane!   
  
"Argh!!" The prince was become increasingly irritated. His thoughts kept turning to a young girl whose blue eyes had shined beneath the light of the moon, her golden hair glittering. He remembered clearly how he had stood in the shadows, hidden to her as he took his leave. Over and over again, he heard the words spoken by the lovely angel.   
  
"Goodnight, my prince . . . my prince"   
  
"Oh, Jesus. What's wrong with me?!"   
  
Sitting up in his large bed, he looked up at the clock adorning his wall.   
  
"Midnight"   
  
He slumped back into bed with a groan. Closing his eyes, he could hear the clock ticking, the grasshoppers chirping outside his window. Just as fatigue began to overtake him, the sound of soft weeping drifted towards him.   
  
'Serena,' he gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Explosions bombarding the land resounded in Serena=s ears as she ran through a palace of great beauty and wealth. The corridor she ran down had chandeliers of the purest crystal falling from the ceiling above to crash into the marble floor as she fled the crumbling structure. Chaos reined and Serena, not paying any attention to where she was going, tripped and fell upon the floor. Tears flooded her sight as pieces of shattered crystal dug deep into her flesh, staining the royal white dress she now wore a dark crimson. A shadow fell upon her and as she rose her head to look upon who stood before her, she let out a gasp and her eyes widened in immense shock. Her bloodied hand rose to her lips to stifle the sound, all the while trembling with unspoken fear. Her blood seemed to drain to her feet as she became incredibly pale.   
  
The woman that stood before her wore a long maroon dress, her auburn hair flying wildly about her face. She smiled and as her blood red lips parted, the sight of two sharp fangs came into view. Her smile turned into a smirk and her shocking red eyes bore into the young girl sprawled before her.  
  
"My, my, little princess, look what you=ve done. They shall never forgive you now," she sneered. Stepping closer to the already petrified Serena, she proceeded in looking down upon her with great disgust and loathing.  
  
  
"Just look around and see what damage you have caused your poor mother." she taunted sarcastically, "Oh that's right! I almost forgot about poor mommy. Because of you, your mother is now dead! How does that make you feel, huh?! To know that you murdered your own mother?!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!" She began to laugh maniacally.   
  
"No . . ." Serena whispered. Then with more force, "No. . . NO! . . . NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She shrieked as she clutched her head in an attempt to drown out the terrible laughing of the woman. She was suddenly being shaken roughly by the arms and she shrieked as the woman's face loomed up, "BERYL!!"   
  
She shot up in bed only to find herself face to face with . . . Prince Darien?! His features conveyed his worry as she began to break down and cry hysterically.   
  
"Hey . . . shhhhhhh. Its alright. You're safe now." The prince's soothing voice cooed.   
  
After a good twenty minutes of crying, she found herself buried into his warm embrace where she now lay against him, sobbing softly, his arms wrapped about her as she began to calm down. Her head lay gently on his shoulder as she looked up at him with her large blue eyes, which were haunted by the memories of her horrible experience.   
  
"Thank you," she barely whispered into his ear as she laid her head back onto his shoulder and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He, in turn, tightened his hold on the delicate girl, careful to avoid her injury. He rocked back and forth as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the safety of his arms, exhausted.   
  
"There now, little one. Sleep well." The prince gently put her under the covers of her bed and pulled the blankets securely up to her chin. His eyes softened at the sight of her innocent face as she now slept soundly. He then remembered the state that she had been in when he first found her; his features darkened.   
  
"Don't worry, my angel. I'll help you fight your demons. No one shall ever hurt you again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came, and with it, a new day. Serena stretched luxuriously in bed after the wonderful sleep she had experienced.   
  
'Look at what you've done . . . They will never forgive you now . . .' the words echoed in her head.   
  
"Ugh!! No, Serena! You will not think of such unpleasant things," she lectured herself, "Then again, the prince coming to comfort me wasn't so unpleasant . . ." her thoughts wandered and she almost slapped herself at the direction they were taking.   
  
She sighed, AIn your dreams, Serena. In your dreams."   
  
She yawned as she turned over onto her stomach to sleep once more, her body sprawled out on her bed lazily. She giggled slightly and then almost inaudibly whispered, "Maybe I'll dream of the prince." She sighed once again, but it was a sigh of contentment. As the sun began its ascent, the dark recesses of the room brightened to reveal a man hidden by the shadows, watching her intently.   
  
"Hmm . . . maybe I should let her have her beauty sleep," the prince thought.   
  
He had awoken at the first light of dawn and proceeded to enter Serena=s room. Standing in the darkness, he awaited her awakening, all the while tempted to wake her himself. He sighed resolutely.   
  
"Sleep on sweet angel, sleep on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Serena had been having the most wonderful dream. Surrounded by riches and candies alike, she pranced about without a care in the world. There were peppermints growing on trees and sculptures of chocolate everywhere. She was in heaven and then . . . and then she heard the prince's voice.   
  
"Wake up princess," he sneered sarcastically and then boomed, "WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed and bolted upright in bed to see a furious woman staring at her. The woman=s face had turned an unpleasant shade of red, looking as if it would explode any minute, and it did.   
  
"Now get dressed and hurry up! The prince has requested you be down for dinner, though I haven't the slightest idea why, but you best do as he says and hop to it!!"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am," she replied shaking.   
  
"Here," the woman said, throwing a towel at her, "Go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. Anything you need will be in there and your dress will be on the bed when you come out."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," she replied in a small voice.  
  
"That's Mrs. Butterworth!"  
  
She flinched, "Thank you Mrs. Butterworth," she corrected herself and quickly rushed into the bathroom. She could still hear her voice as she closed the door.  
  
"You have thirty minutes!"  
  
  
She bent down to remove the dress, but pain instantly overtook her body and she grasped at her wound with a sharp intake of breath. Collapsing to the floor, she let out a whimper and curled into a fetal position upon the floor. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her face to drip on the floor as the pain continued to assault her. When the sensation had faded some, she somehow managed to undress herself and fill the tub. Luckily she had made sure not to fill it too full as the water would have been most painful to her wound. Taking the utmost care to avoid her wound, she washed herself and when that was done, began undoing her hair.   
  
It felt wonderful to be able to cleanse herself again and she was glad that the woman waiting outside had not decided to help her. She would have been in such pain if she had not been as gentle as possible, which she was sure the woman, who must be her 'maid', would not have been. Rinsing out her hair, she sighed as she prepared to remove the bandage on her wound. Thankfully, it was caked with much blood, preventing any real sight of the wound. She bit her lip   
and carefully dabbed at it, trying to ignore the stinging sensation. Standing up in the tub, she reached for the white towel and dried her body and wound. She saw new bandages sitting on the sink and wrapped them around her waist, careful to tuck in the bandage so that it would not unravel. When that was taken care of, she fervently began to dry her hair as best she could.   
  
After about ten minutes of just trying to dry her hair with her towel, she noticed a brush upon the sink and quickly reached for it to help aid her in her task. After having been brushed out, her hair quickly dried, and for that she was thankful, for she would have been incredibly late otherwise. She carefully put her hair back into their respective 'meatballs' and nodded her head in approval after looking in the mirror that hung upon the wall. Wrapping the towel about her body, she creaked open the door to peek out into the room. No one there. She sighed with relief.   
  
True to her word, though, a beautiful white dress lay on her bed. She stared for a moment before looking up at the clock that hung above her bed. Her eyes widened. She was already five minutes late! She quickly donned the dress and made sure that she wore it properly. Without really looking at her appearance she quickly made a dash for the door, when she remembered she   
Hadn't any shoes. That dilemma was quickly solved, however, as a pair of white shoes lay by the door. She put those on too and opened her door cautiously. She wondered where the dining room was. Luckily she just happened to hear laughter to her left and carefully followed the sound. When she was closer, she could distinctly hear the sound of voices, one of which she recognized as the prince's. She soon came upon a door with two guards standing post. The one on the right stopped her.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here, miss?"  
  
"M-my name is Serena. They told me that the prince wanted to see me for breakfast," She whispered looking down. The guard scowled, then turned to look at the other guard standing beside him with a raised eyebrow, questioningly. The other guard, in turn, opened the door and walked right in. Leaving the door open he paused and turned back to face her slightly.  
  
"Wait here," the guard commanded, however much more gently than the first.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Darien sat beside his father at the dining table, occasionally looking towards the door for a certain young lady. She was once again driving him insane with her absence.   
  
"Where is she?!" The prince fidgeted restlessly in his seat, taking a bite of food every once and a while, not really hungry. His appetite had dwindled as the minutes ticked by and he had a mind to jump out of his seat and rush out of the dining room doors to search for her himself! He took this moment to look towards the door again for what must have been the hundredth time. He   
perked up a little in interest as he saw one of the guards open the door and enter, quietly waiting to be noticed. The prince decided he would take the matter into his own hands and alert his father to the guard's presence.   
  
"Father, I do believe we have company," he jerked his head toward the guard. The king immediately nodded, calling him forward. The guard did so and kneeled on the ground.  
  
"You may rise," the king's voice boomed, "Now, why is it you are here, lad?"  
  
"There is a young lady standing outside that says she was requested for breakfast by the prince, your majesty."  
  
"Ah, yes. The young damsel. Selena, wasn't it Darien?" The king turned to give his son a questioning look.  
  
"Serena," the prince corrected.  
  
"Yes, well send her on in. I'm sure she must have some reason for being late at showing up at the prince=s request.@ The king stated jovially.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." The guard bowed and made his way back to the door.   
  
Seconds later, an angel emerged, dressed in a long, white, flowing dress. She stepped hesitantly into the room, taking the smallest of steps. Taking a closer look, you could see the delicate pattern of moons and stars upon her dress, the material loosely floating about her legs while hugging her waist loosely. The top of the dress covered her shapely bust nicely, seeming to   
fit perfectly on her body with out anything to cover her bare shoulders, but her beautiful golden hair that lay in the same streamers as before, two balls of hair placed adoringly atop of her head. She slowly raised her head to look about and, spotting the king and queen, curtsied immediately, her head bowed once more. The silence, however, was soon broken.   
  
"Rise, my young child." The king had a spark of amusement in his eye.  
  
She rose to look at him and spoke. "Please, your majesty, forgive me for being so late. I..."  
  
"Nonsense, child. It's quite alright. After spending over twenty years with a woman, I have learned how to cope with their tardy ways." The king winked at her warmly.   
  
  
"Yes, and besides, we have only just begun," the queen interjected,  
"Please, join us."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty." She quickly made her way to the prince=s side and glanced at him slightly to see the dazed look upon his face before sitting down.   
  
"So, Darien. How is it that you know this fine young lady?" The king exclaimed.   
  
Serena looked up startled a bit by the question and looked slightly frantically at the prince, wondering what he would say.  
  
"Well actually, I met her at the ball," the prince informed him casually.   
  
"Really? Is that true?" The king gazed at the young girl who loooked down slightly, her facetinting slightly red.   
  
"Yes, your highness," Serena replied politely.  
  
"That's strange. I don't remember seeing you there," The queen mused, "What is your last name?"   
  
"Phillips," she replied in a small and quiet voice.   
  
The queen's eyes widened a bit, "You mean as in Beryl Phillips?!"  
  
She winced slightly, "Yes, she's my stepmother."  
  
An instant look of understanding and compassion formed on the queen=s face as she looked at the child, for she now understood the young girl=s situation. She knew Beryl Phillips well and she was not the most pleasant woman. Just by the fact that she had not met Serena at the ball, she could deduct that Beryl had mistreated her and favored her own daughters instead. She was most likely more of a maid to Beryl and her daughters, than a part of the family. Yes, the poor girl had suffered more than enough, the queen thought.   
  
"It's alright, dear. We needn=t talk about it if you don't wish to."  
  
"Thank you," Serena whispered, grateful.  
  
The rest of the meal went on smoothly as they talked while slowly clearing their plates. Near the end of the meal, the prince finally decided to speak.   
  
"Serena, just why were you late, anyway. I'm curious." The prince looked up as if realizing something.   
  
"Oh, well it took quite a while to bathe myself with the injury and all . . ." she colored at the mention such a personal action, " . . . and I had to wash my hair," she finished.  
  
  
"You bathed yourself?" the prince asked confused. He'd thought he had instructed that she be completely taken care of.   
  
"Well, yes. Mrs. Butterworth insisted I get cleaned up and was nice enough to give me what I needed and show me where the bathroom was," she replied, "Why? Is it odd that I bathe myself?" She was utterly confused.   
  
"N-no!" The prince stammered before regaining control, "It's just that you are being taken care of here and while you are, you should be completely at rest."  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright. I know how much of a burden I already am. You don't need to do this," she exclaimed, wide-eyed.   
  
"Of course, I do. I'm a prince with a prince's sense of honor," he stated.   
  
"Right! Well put, my son," The king laughed.  
  
"Oh, Darien?" The queen asked her son sweetly, "Perhaps you can show Serena around the palace. I'm sure she=d love to see the gardens." She smiled when she saw Serena's face brighten, then added, "Of course, that's all up to you, dear."  
  
"Your majesty, that sounds lovely." Serena couldn't wait to see the gardens. She had a great passion for flowers.  
  
"Darien, are you up to it?" The queen asked her son.   
  
The prince smiled, "Of course I'll show her around."  
  
"Well, then. Now that that's been settled, you two go ahead and run along," the queen gestured.   
  
The two youngsters quickly left the table where the king and queen still sat, the king looking more than slightly confused while the queen held a secretive smile.   
  
"What? What is it?!" The king asked exasperated.   
  
"Oh, darling. Don't you see it?" The queen asked him.  
  
"What? What do you see?!" He was utterly confused at why his wife was acting as she was.   
  
"The attraction between those two. The caring personality our son has towards her and her obvious embarrassment of how he fawns over her and the fact that she enjoys it. Can't you see it, Fredrick? The love between them?" The queen smiled dreamily.  
  
The king shook his head at his wife=s behavior and mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yes, yes. Whatever you say, my dear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Outside in the palace gardens, Prince Darien watched as Serena took in the lovely sight of roses everywhere, fascinated with the beauty of her surroundings, while he, in turn, stared at the beauty before him: Serena. The place brought back memories for both of them, and they remembered how they had first met as they walked to the exact same spot, arm in arm.   
  
She looked at him and realized that he was staring at her. Their gazes met and locked onto the other's. They seemed to stare into each other's eyes like that for hours. When the spell had finally been broken, they found themselves inches apart, his arms around her and resting on her waist, while her hands rested upon his chest. They hastily pulled apart and Serena blushed deeply.   
  
"How in the world did I get in his arms?! You have to be more careful, Serena," she reprimanded herself.   
  
Meanwhile the prince was relieved, "Whew. You almost kissed her there, Darien, my boy. God, it was bad enough falling for her like you did, but now you can't keep your hands off her. You're a prince! Have some self-control!!" He seemed to lecture himself.  
  
"So, what were you doing out here on that fateful night that we met, your highness?"   
  
"Me? I guess I was sick of all the girls throwing themselves at me," he replied sarcastically, then he sighed, AI was just getting a breath of fresh air."  
  
"Is being a prince that horrible?" Serena looked surprised.  
  
"What?" Darien was confused. What did she mean?  
  
"Well, you make being royalty sound terrible," she replied, innocently.   
  
"Oh, I see. No, being a prince has its ups and downs, same as anyone else. What about you. What were you doing out here? I never got a chance to find out before you ran off," he chuckled, but stopped when he noticed the sad look upon her face. Before he could stop himself, he had reached out and gently caressed her cheek before holding her chin and lifting her face to meet his.  
  
"What's wrong, Serena? Why can't you tell me?" he asked, a pained look in his eyes.  
  
"I . . ." Serena began to shake as her sobs overcame her.   
  
Seeing this, Darien immediately acted and Serena was once again in his arms.   
  
  
"So much for self-control," thought Darien.   
  
"Shhh. Hush, it's alright. You'll be ok, Serena. I understand if you still can't trust me enough to tell me. I won't push you . . ." he paused, but decided to continue, A I was just curious as to why and how such an angel had decided to grace me with her presence."  
  
With that, Serena stopped and gazed up at the prince in wonder, his words having a profound effect on her. She looked back down again before speaking.  
  
"It isn't that, my prince. It just makes me so sad to think of the reason that you found me here."  
  
"Tell me, Serena. Let me share your pain and sadness. Let me comfort you like no other has. Please."  
  
She chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "How can I say no to that?" She smiled slightly. He returned the smile and motioned for her to go on.  
  
"That night you saw me, I had snuck into the palace gates." She looked down, ashamed, A You see, the day before, my stepmother had forbid me to go and I was stuck home doing chores. I had never seen a real ball before and in my heart, I knew it was what I longed for, even though I pretended not to care. I peeked in through one of the windows and saw you in there speaking to my stepmother and stepsisters. I couldn=t stand it anymore, so I walked off into the gardens and . . ." she trailed off.  
  
" . . . and you came upon my special rose garden," Darien finished for her. She only nodded, too ashamed to look him in the face any longer. He smiled at her tenderly.   
  
"Serena. Look at me," he commanded, A I understand now, there's nothing to be ashamed of. The only one who should be ashamed is your stepmother. It was wrong of her to do that to you. You only acted as you did to fulfill your needs, your desires." He brushed her bangs back lovingly.  
  
"But . . ." Serena stuttered.  
  
"No buts, Serena. Everybody has needs, including you. If you want to blame anyone, blame your stepmother, for depriving you of those needs," the prince interrupted.  
  
"Your parents . . ." she whispered.  
  
"My parents would feel the same way," he assured her.   
  
At hearing this, she was so relieved that she collapsed against him and he held her close, sensing her weakness. One hand held her head against his chest while the other hand supported her back, his arm resting around her waist while her small arms lay trapped between them, her hands flat against his chest.   
  
"Thank you," she breathed.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For believing in me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
REVEIWS! Opinions! Comments! Flames too! I want 'em all!!!!  
  
Crystal Rose ^_~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part VI

Hey, all of you out there! I'm back!! How are you doing? Remember me? Or should I say remember this fic? Well anyway, sorry to those of you who have been waiting, *looks around and, seeing nobody, sweatdrops* but chapter 6 is finally out, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: NO! You quacked up goons!! I don't own Sailor Moon! Go ask Naoko Takeuchi!  
  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose  
  
~ Part 6 ~  
  
As Prince Darien proceeded in escorting Serena around the Palace grounds, she began to feel a strange, yet comforting, sense of closeness to the prince. All day long they had walked together, laughing and talking with one another, enjoying each other's company. They had just come upon the palace garden's grand fountain when the prince stopped suddenly.  
  
"Oh, no! I almost forgot," the prince burst out.   
  
"What?! What is it?!!" Serena asked, panicked, "What's wrong?!"  
  
The prince looked slightly startled by her response, but smiled warmly when he realized she was only worried for him.   
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing to fret about, Serena."  
  
Hearing this, she immediately calmed down and, sitting upon the edge of the fountain, let out a breath of air, relieved.   
  
"Well, that is good to hear, my prince, but what, may I ask was that all about?" Serena looked at the prince questioningly. The prince sighed.  
  
"Well, you see. Tomorrow is the celebration of my birthday and I wanted to be sure that you would be attending."   
  
"Tomorrow?" Serena was shocked. She had already burdened the prince for days now. She couldn't possibly stay any longer. As if reading her mind, the prince quickly spoke.  
  
"Yes, and I don't want to hear another word about it," Prince Darien knelt down on one knee to stare into Serena's face, while placing his finger upon her lips just as she was about to speak once more.  
  
"Not another word," he commanded as he looked into her eyes, his gaze becoming more intense as he seemed to stare into the depths of her soul. Their hearts beat together at a furious pace as her hand reached out to rest upon his arm in an attempt to break the trance that had been cast upon them; to stop them from doing what both he and she knew would eventually happen. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed to be aware of their actions as he slowly inched his head towards hers, his eyes drooping downward while she gazed dreamily at him, her own eyes fluttering closed. She could feel his ragged breath upon her lips as they came closer and closer.  
  
"Your highness!"   
  
Startled by the sudden interruption. The prince lost his balance and fell forward onto Serena, who shrieked in surprise as both she and Prince Darien went splashing into the fountain. The prince was first to emerge, sopping wet with his hair pasted to his forehead as water streamed down his clothes. Right behind him, Serena came to the surface sputtering and coughing.   
  
Pushing his hair out of the way, Prince Darien quickly went to Serena's aid and knelt down beside her, taking her into his protective embrace. Smiling, the prince tenderly brushed aside Serena's sopping wet bangs as she clung to him for stability.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Serena looked up to see Prince Darien staring down at her intently and blushed a bit before quickly looking downward and nodding slightly. The moment was spoiled when the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Looking up startled, Prince Darien and Serena both seemed to acknowledge, for the first time, the presence of the palace guard standing beside the fountain.   
  
"Your highness," the guard bowed, "Their majesties wish to discuss matters invovling the celebration that is to be in your honor."  
  
Quickly signaling for the man to rise, Prince Darien stood from within the fountain, trying to gather any remaining dignity and pride from his and Serena's recent display, while Serena merely watched him from below.  
  
"Tell them I'll be on my way," Prince Darien commanded.  
  
The man hastily bowed once more before running off to the palace. Serena looked up questioningly at Prince Darien. Darien, noticing her stare from the corner of his eyes, glanced down at Serena and raised an eyebrow. They stared at one another in silence until the prince gave up and sighed, exasperated.  
"What?" The prince demanded.  
  
"Oh," Serena looked down once more, "Nothing."  
  
"Come on," the prince crossed his arms impatiently, "Out with it."  
  
"Well . . . I . . . I'm sorry if I have offended you, your highness, but I really did not mean anything by my actions. It was very rude of me and I do apologize." Serena bowed her head in shame.   
  
Sighing from Serena's behavior and the use of his much hated title, Prince Darien knelt down to help the girl to her feet. Looking at his hand for a moment, Serena hesitantly placed her own delicate hand in his. She marveled for a moment at how his hand was so incredibly warm, enclosing her much smaller hand like a warm glove. She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt herself being lifted to her feet.   
  
"Well?" The prince waited.  
  
"Well what, your highness?" Serena looked up, genuinely confused.   
  
"What is it you wish to know?"  
  
"Oh," Serena looked down embarassed, "I had only been pondering how you could celebrate your birthday when it has already passed." The prince looked slightly bewildered until understanding dawned on him.  
  
"Ah, I see."   
  
"See what, my prince?"  
  
"You wonder about the ball?"  
  
"Yes," Serena answered hesitantly as the prince began walking.   
  
"Well, you see. It is quite a simple matter. Every year, a week prior to the day of my birth, we hold a celebration to please the people. Privately, however, we prefer something less extravagant. Much less the gala of the year."  
  
"Is that so, your highness? I always thought royalty enjoyed splendor, not to be rude or anything."   
  
Serena began nervously tugging at the folds of her wet dress as she stared down at the ground, but immediately looked up at the sound of laughter to find the prince quite amused while she stared on in disbelief. When the prince caught sight of her expression he quickly sobered and coughed rather obviously into his fist, trying to erase the fact that he had just been laughing like a drunken idiot a few moments ago, which, according to royal protocol, was highly inappropriate.   
  
In seeing this, Serena also made an effort in stopping the laughter that threatened to burst forth from her own mouth, though failed as a few giggles made thheir way to the surface. Theprince raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm s-sorry your highness," Serena spoke with difficulty while trying to contain herself, "But I just can't help myself ... your face ... I ..." And with that she broke into an uncontrolabe fit of giggles. As the prince watched her, he seemed to gain a strange glint in his eye as he smiled mischeviously and approached her.  
  
"So, you think that funny? Well how about this?!" The prince pounced upon her, tickling her until she began to cry.  
  
"Ah! Please!" Serena laughed and cried at the same time. "Your highness!"  
  
"Yes? What is it?" The prince redoubled his efforts and they both fell back into the fountain as he continued to torture the poor girl.   
  
"I beg of you! Let me go!"   
  
"No, I think not!"  
  
"Please, My prince! Stop!!" Hearing this, the prince gave a hearty laugh and pulled her to her legs as she wobbled, disoriented from the loss of air, and the soreness of her stomach was taken into account. Breathing heavily, and unconsciously leaning upon the prince for support, she clutched her stomach weakly as she felt the muscles protest to her movement. Watching her actions, the prince had become increasingly concerned.   
  
"Serena, are you allright? I didn't hurt you did I? I should have known better than that, to engage you in such physically strenuous actitivites while your wound hasn't fully healed. Oh, god I'm so sorry, Serena. I really ..."  
  
"No," Serena placed a finger upon his lips to silence the flow of words she knew was just waiting to spill forth. "Please, don't ... don't worry yourself ... your highness." Her voice seemed like a soft gentle breeze, pleasant and soothing to the mind. He stood there listening, staring at her and yet, at the same time, past her, not really seeing at all. Feeling a sudden pressure upon his chest, he snapped out of his trance-like state to look down and see that Serena had literally fallen asleep on him. Looking at the sky, he noticed it had just begun to darken. Lifting her gently into his arms, he placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way towards the palace, leaving a trail of   
wet footprints behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was that? Boring? Too mushy? Not mushy enough?   
REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal Rose ^_~  



	7. Part VII

Hey, out there! The next chapter is finally here!! Believe me, I'm just as happy as you are. *pauses* you are happy, right? ^_^;; Oh well, hope you guys are still reading this!!  
  
Disclaimer: No! I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose  
  
~ Part 7 ~  
  
Once again awakening to the soft pastel pink walls of her palace room, Serena stretched and yawned luxuriously, enjoying the feel of the bed as she did so. Lazily rolling onto her stomach, she prepared to go back to sleep when...  
  
SLAM   
  
The door closed with a bang as a young girl ran inside, hurriedly rushing to Serena's side.   
  
"Oh, dear miss. Please wake up. You'll be late to the Prince's ball! You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Blinking wearily, Serena stared at the small girl who had awakened her, sleep clouding her eyes. She had beautiful long wavy hair that was deep rich purple in color. Her sky blue eyes shined brightly as she pouted adorably. She looked to be just a few years younger than her and was barely taller than the bedpost she stood beside.   
  
"Who are you?" She mumbled, still only half awake.  
  
"Oh, I'm Luna. From now on I'll be tending to you! I know we'll have lots of fun together." She smiled cheerfully. "But now, you really should be getting out of bed Miss Serena."   
  
"Oh, oh right," Serena yawned again as she stumbled to her feet. "Please, do call me Serena, though." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Luna nodded.  
  
"Whatever pleases you, Miss Serena."   
  
Rushing into the bathroom, Luna came running out with a towel in one hand and ushered Serena into the bath. There were candles lit about the entire room, causing Serena to squint in dismay as she held her hand to her face. The bath was filled with water to the brim and she quickly found herself to be in a state of undress. She vaguely wondered if this was a dream as Luna threw her into the bath, the half-awake girl still not putting up any resistance or giving any response other than the occasional snore, that is until she hit the water.   
  
"AHHH!" She shrieked as she resurfaced, sputtering and gasping terribly. The water was ice cold.   
  
"W-what ...The water is f-freezing!" Serena choked out between chattering teeth. She shivered uncontrollably. Luna looked slightly concerned.  
  
"It is?" Touching the water, she jumped back in surprise. "Oh! Well lets get you out of there, you poor dear. This is all my fault! Please, wait here a moment while I dump this out and refill it with some warm water. I'm terribly sorry, I..."  
  
"No," Serena interrupted her quickly, gently placing her hand on the other girl's arm, "No, that won't be necessary." The small girl looked up unsure, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears of shame as she bit her lip and fought them back bravely.   
  
"But...but it was my fault. I fouled up. I..." She looked down to the floor and began to cry brokenly, "I'm sorry. It seems I always do something like this," She sniffled, "If the prince finds out about another of my follies, I'll..."  
  
"Shh," Serena soothed, effectively cutting her off as she stood to embrace the small child, seemingly forgetting her own distress for the moment. "Don't worry. I'm fine. See?" She smiled and tilted the girl's head a bit, looking down into Luna's tear stricken face. The young girl sniffled and rubbed her nose childishly.   
  
"I...Ok." Her soft response immediately put a grin on Serena's face. She reminded her so much of herself at that age. She stroked Luna's hair softly, in a motherly way. Luna giggled.  
  
"What? What do you find so amusing?" Luna stepped back, a smile filled with mirth on her face.   
  
"Here I am, a mess while you comfort and take care of me, when it should be the other way around!" She burst out into a fit of giggles. Serena chuckled a bit.   
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
The giggling stopped and the room filled with a sudden silence as neither could think of what to say. Finally, Serena broke the silence.  
  
"Well, then if that's the case. Why don't you hurry over and help me bathe before I freeze to death."  
  
Luna smiled gratefully and began to cross over to the bathtub when the door burst open with a gust of wind.   
  
"SERENA!"   
  
Standing there was Prince Endymion, his eyes wild as they darted about the room. His hair was in disarray and his bare chest gleamed in the now dim candlelight. Serena stood shocked, a deer caught in headlights while Luna continually opened and closed her mouth, no sound escaping her lips. The prince halted in his tirade, uncertain now. As the silence stretched on, the tension in the room began to build. He blinked, eyes widening as he realized Serena's state of undress.   
  
"Ahem," he promptly turned around and exited the bathroom, the slam of the door punctuating his departure. Silence reigned once again.   
  
A small snicker came from one of the girls before both broke out into laughter, giggling hysterically, the tension disappearing from the room. Just outside the window, the briefest flash of silver could be seen against the darkening sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A few hours later found Serena sitting at the vanity while Luna flitted about her, fussing with her hair and makeup. Serena sat silently, the only sign of complaint being a faint scowl on her face.   
  
"Miss Serena," came Luna's plaintive voice, "You really mustn't scrunch your face up like that. It causes wrinkles you know...not to mention making my job much harder," she mumbled to herself and frowned momentarily before plastering a bright and cheery smile onto her face once more.  
  
"Plus, you'd look so much better with a smile," She nodded as if agreeing with herself, much to the amusement of Serena.   
  
'Well, you know what they say,' thought Serena wryly, 'flattery is the key.' She sighed and looked down submissively, "Alright, alright."   
  
A knock at the door drew their attention and this time it was Luna's turn to scowl.  
  
"Who is it? Miss Serena is very busy at the moment."  
  
"This is Prince Endymion. Now may I please enter?"   
  
He spoke in short, clipped tones, his voice sounding almost angry. His impatience shown when he burst into the room, nearly knocking over poor Luna as she opened the door. He strode quickly and purposefully towards Serena, muttering an offhand command to be left alone. His face was a cool mask of fury, the taut lines in his face outlined in grim detail, and his eyes, normally a stormy blue, had hardened to an icy blue-grey. His jaw clenched at the sight of her and he fidgeted a bit, unable to begin. She was a bit startled to say the least.  
  
"P-Prince Endymion! What..."  
  
He sighed in resignation and his eyes lost a bit of their coldness as he sat down upon her bed, his head bowed low between his legs. Such a pitiful sight he made that Serena was compelled to join him, hesitantly leaning against his shoulder in a show of affection. Despite himself, the prince managed a weak smile, grateful for her offered warmth. He didn't how he was going to break the news to her. He steeled himself and turned to speak, only to find himself looking down into a pair of big, innocent ocean-blue eyes. He simply melted.  
  
"Miss Serena...Serena..." Here he paused as Serena sat up and smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Yes, your highness?"   
  
". . . . . ."  
  
"Your highness?"  
  
"Mistress Beryl has just arrived at the front gates." Her eyes widened in surprise as an impending sense of doom fell upon her. When she spoke, her voice was weak and strained.  
  
"What...what did she want?" The prince's face darkened.  
  
"She demanded you be returned."  
  
"Oh, well that's nothing," Her voice shook as she tried to fake nonchalance, "You can always just tell her off, right? I mean you are the prince, after all."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Right?" She squeaked uncertainly, trying to fight the tears that now flooded her eyes.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"It's not that simple. You see, she's threatened to reveal your stay here, to expose you as my mistress, or even worse, my prisoner."  
  
He gently took her into his arms as she began to cry, running his hand through her long, golden locks. Stroking her back, he murmured soothing words into her hair, comforting her to the best of his ability. She knew that this was a grave matter; if anyone caught wind of her stepmother's accusations, the results would be devastating. Word of the alleged scandal would spread through the lands, staining the royal name forever. People would lose respect for the royal family.   
  
'All this from a scandal,' she thought bitterly, 'a scandal that does not exist.'  
  
"It'll be alright. I'll see to it that they treat you well, and I'm sure our paths will cross once more. In fact, I'm sure of it."   
  
The feeling of his warm breath upon her neck felt strangely comforting.  
  
She sniffled and pulled away to stare into his honest face, full of warmth and kindness. She smiled, lips trembling, and began to speak. He shushed her with a gentle finger, staring at her with intense, dark blue eyes. Slowly, slowly, he brought his lips down to hers. She froze, momentarily shocked, before her eyes fluttered closed.   
  
"Serena," he murmured as he pulled away, eyes clouded with desire.   
  
He brought a hand up to her face, gently caressing her cheek. Smiling, He kissed her forehead tenderly before abruptly sweeping out of the room. His voice drifted down to her from the hallway.  
  
"I'll see you at the palace gates."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The weather this evening was humid, but pleasantly so. The sun was just setting and beautiful rays of orange and red painted the countryside in stripes; a gentle whisper of wind came here and there. The picture it made was simply beautiful. The young, voluptuous woman only added to the scene, or would have if it weren't for the string of curses being issued from her mouth. A very unladylike thing to do, not that Metallia was a lady in the first place. Her very title was an oxymoron, a fact that was punctuated by the vile things coming from her mouth. The elegant clothes she wore simply supported claims of the way she acted: like a harlot. Just beside her, Galaxia fidgeted uncomfortably. Beryl stood before them both, rigid and unmoving, staring at the palace doors as if transfixed. Her eyes narrowed just a hair. She was as observant as ever now, like a hawk waiting for its prey. Moments later, the doors swung upon.   
  
"Good evening, fair ladies."   
  
The prince's voice held a note of bitter amusement. Beryl nodded curtly to the prince, as one would a bellboy, and proceeded straight to business.  
  
"Where is the girl?"   
  
"Why, my dear lady, your eagerness is more than evidence enough of how you must have missed your daughter so." His words dripped with sarcasm. She was not amused.  
  
"As so happens, the lady Serena is just on her way and will be here in a matter of moments."  
  
"Let us hope so, your highness. Let us hope so."  
  
And with that, the grim lines in her face deepened, if possible. In the new silence, a slight rustle of fabric caught the prince's attention. His eyes flickered to his right to catch view of a very fidgety girl: Galaxia. She played with the hem of her skirt once more, the sound of the fabric loud and clear in the descending darkness. He groaned at his bad fortune of having caught the eye of Metallica, who, now that she had his attention, batted her eyelashes and swayed her voluptuous body shamelessly. He sighed silently and turned his gaze to the sky, now speckled with thousands of stars.  
  
It was the sound of footsteps echoing lightly down the hallway that alerted him to their long-awaited guest's arrival.   
  
"Hello, everyone. I hope you did not wait too long."   
  
Serena smiled timidly, nodding respectfully to Beryl before glancing at the prince nervously, not at all sure what to do next. This problem was solved shortly as Beryl turned to give a stern look at Serena and stated that they were leaving, period. No room for discussion. Not waiting for her, the three began to retrace their steps on the worn road without even a single glance backwards. She hesitated and turned towards the prince, her lips parted to speak when Beryl's voice came from the head of the procession, ordering her to follow. Her shoulders drooped and her head lowered as she stared down at the dirt dejectedly before turning about abruptly to run after them, quickly disappearing from the prince's sight. He sighed heartily now, for he would miss her.   
  
His thoughts on the golden haired beauty he had become increasingly attached to, the preoccupied prince wandered back into the palace, missing the sudden appearance of a flawless white flower, its petals glowing eerily against the dark soot of the road. The clouds gathered above, dark and moody. In a fabulous crack of thunder, the heavens themselves expressed their very anger as sheet after sheet of rain fell upon the earth, each droplet of water pounding heavily against the wet soot. Amongst all the turmoil, the flower glowed even brighter than before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena...   
  
That lilting voice...  
  
Serena...  
  
...sweet and musical...  
  
Where are you? ...  
  
Oh god, it was...  
  
Serena!...  
  
Here she was again...this place of horror...her own personal hell. Thrown from the darkness, she emerged in the ruins of a once glorious castle. Its halls were silent, empty...a tomb.  
  
Serena...Serenity!  
  
She slapped her hands over her ears, fighting to shield her self against the many voices that invaded her mind, whispering, pleading, the many souls of those who once lived now seemingly trapped in the very walls that had once sheltered them, walls that had dug their grave. A cold hand closed over her wrist; the voices stopped immediately. Blinking her eyes open, she slowly turned her gaze upon the hand that held her wrist and froze. The hand was dripping with blood and the cold sensation it had impressed upon her flesh began to penetrate her entire body, chilling it to the bone as she lifted her gaze to confront this being. A sense of dread filled her.   
  
Serena...  
  
A sharp intake of breath. She fell to the floor, clutching her wrist as she stared, horrified, into soulless eyes, eyes that belonged to herself! Standing before her, an exact image of herself was steeped in blood, her face void of emotion. Suddenly, the face morphed, changing into one she knew well, and yet not at all. It was the wild, red-haired woman from before, her evil laugh echoing off the marble walls. She smiled cruelly and held up her hand, a single finger pointed her way mockingly. She instinctively clutched at her clothes protectively; something smeared against the cloth. She blinked and looked down in shock. Blood. Her eyes widened incredulously. Blood! The metallic smell reached her nose and she wanted to retch. Blood!!   
  
A piercing shriek tore through the air as the floor suddenly began to flood, the red liquid undeniable. Her voice strained as she was enveloped, drowning in a pool of her own blood. Darkness closed in around her.   
  
Shh...  
  
A gentle voice blew about her like a soothing summer breeze. Suddenly, all she could see was white, pure and beautiful. She felt the touch of cool hands upon her once more and flinched, but before she could even begin to feel frightened, she felt something silky caress her cheek. Long locks of silver white tickled her face and neck. When she looked up, all she saw was a blazing crescent moon, its light nearly blinding her. Then...  
  
Serena...  
  
A flower? No, it was no ordinary flower.   
  
Retrieve it...  
  
Where had that woman gone? All she could see was a small, white flower, yet that voice...  
  
Retrieve the flower...  
  
Who was this woman? Was she even human?   
  
Retrieve it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh!"   
  
Sitting straight up in bed, Serena found herself in a cold sweat, her nightgown sticking to her body as she fought to get her breathing under control. A beam of moonlight pierced the darkness of her room to shine upon her face. Looking out the window, she reveled in the glory of the moon's mysterious beauty. She sighed, relieved to be home in her bed, the gentle light of the moon comforting.   
  
She thought back to her strange dream and shivered slightly at recalling the first half. She shook her head and steeled herself. It wouldn't do for her to be frightened of a dream, for they always had a meaning. Thus, it was necessary. The blood, all that blood. Something to do with an overwhelming amount of bloodshed and...Beryl...but that flower. She could remember it vividly in her mind, and even now, the woman's voice compelled her. She sighed, a small smile curving her lips. She knew her own curious nature too well. She might as well go searching for it, starting tomorrow.   
  
Smiling, she turned onto her side and prepared to go back to sleep, but couldn't. With the light of the full moon upon her face, she felt alive and almost giddy. Jumping out of bed, she quickly changed into a long, warm dress, well suited for the night. Its white fabric shimmered in the moonlight. Tiptoeing through the house, she slowly made her way to the front door. Nervously glancing both ways, she opened the door a crack, then carefully squeezed through. She shut the door and exhaled in relief. She didn't know what Beryl would do if she found her trying to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night.   
  
Walking about her lovely rose garden, she thought back to earlier that day. It had truly seemed like they were walking in a funeral procession, either that or an execution, at which she was the one found guilty. No, Beryl's rage would only double if she found her out here, something she sorely hoped would not happen. For one thing, her chores would be overwhelming, what with doing all the housework she had missed on top of extra chores for punishment. She had spent the entire evening cleaning the floor, today; her hands ached slightly at the memory.   
  
"No it's not..."  
  
"...sure you..."  
  
"I can't believe..."  
  
Whispering, many voices whispering. She berated herself for her sudden fear. She was not dreaming now. This was real, but then that would mean that...Burglars? That seemed reasonable, but why the barn? There was really nothing worth of value there, unless they were after their horse? No, something smells foul here.   
  
Cracking the barnyard door open an inch, she eyed the insides. Hmm, empty. Very strange, but...  
  
"...you dimwit..."   
  
"...it was..."  
  
The voices! They were still coming from there. She cautiously nudged the door open, for once happy that she was always forced to keep the barn door well oiled. Sneaking inside, she tried to follow the sound of the peoples' voices, but they seemed to be coming from all around her and beneath...wait a minute...that was it! They were coming from beneath her, but how could that be unless...  
  
She began carefully looking about the wooden floorboards, hoping, and wishing for some sort of small sign. Maybe she would have better luck in the stalls? Gently prodding open a stall door, she searched the hay-covered floor. Standing up, she sighed. No luck. A glint of silver caught her eye. The next stall! She hurried over and began searching on her knees, looking for whatever she had seen. Her hand swept over something smooth and cool. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she cleared away the hay with shaking hands. There, attached to the wood, was a metal handle. A trap door!   
  
"You imbecile!"  
  
"...never..."  
  
The voices were louder than ever and eerily familiar. Licking her dry lips, she slowly pulled on the handle. The trap door opened to reveal a flight of wooden stairs. Gathering as much courage as possible, she slowly eased herself down to the first step, gently closing the door above her. The air carried a musty, moldy odor. She fought the urge to cough or sneeze and crept down the winding stairs, walls of stone on either side of her. When she reached the bottom, she found the voices were louder than ever. She could distinctly hear the loud shrill of a woman's voice, a man softly mumbling in the background. Hiding behind the shelf that sat beside the stairs, she peeked through a small gap in the wood. She gasped, covering her mouth with a trembling hand.   
  
There, in the middle of the room, the woman from her nightmares stood, her wild red hair as vivid as ever. She stood with her back to her, talking to the man whose voice she had heard on the stairs. She stepped aside, revealing...no it was impossible! But...there he was...her father! Her long dead father!! She began breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating in an effort to breathe normally.   
  
"So, Beryl. You've finally decided to do away with me, have you? You coward!" He spat in her face.   
  
"You will regret that you ever spited Queen Beryl, ruler of all darkness! Now, you shall suffer for your disobedience!!"  
  
And with that, a strange light burst from her hands and enveloped him. He screamed in agony as his skin and flesh melted from his body, leaving only a charred skeleton as evidence of his existence.   
  
"Mmfh!"   
  
Serena muffled the scream that wanted to escape, the sight of her father branded into her mind forever. Tears ran down her face, unheeded as she stared at the woman who laughed maniacally in the center of the room. She was nearly hysterical with fright now, and all she knew was that she had to escape from this nightmare come to life.   
  
"Dispose of the body."   
  
Beryl's cold voice rang throughout the chamber. Two girls quickly ran to the skeletal remains and took it from sight: Metallia and Galaxia! She began to head toward the stairs, but legs that had gone stiff and numb failed her; she slipped and froze on the spot, not daring to breathe. Beryl's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Your darkness we've-"   
  
Beryl signaled them to silence, waiting, listening, almost daring Serena to reveal herself. Seconds passed like hours as she waited, horrified to think what would befall her if she were discovered. Finally, she dismissed it and began to converse with the two. Not waiting about to find out more, Serena scurried clumsily up the steps, fear dominating her actions. She didn't stop when she reached the barn door, but kept running, though to where she didn't know.   
  
After a few minutes, she'd finally gotten her wits together enough to recognize that she was heading towards the palace. Her pace quickened. She had to reach the prince. She had to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there ya have it! I haven't worked on this story in a while, so don't flame me if the writing seems different (unless you're compelled to of course ^_^;;). Well, it takes a while for me to get writing, but the next and last chapter will be out soon! Please (please) stay tuned!!   
  
Crystal Rose ^_~   
  
P.S.- REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!! ^_^  



	8. Part VIII

Hey, you guys! I finally finished this!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! As you can see, I'm quite excited. Anyway, sorry for the delay (you all know by now how much of a procrastinator I am ^_^;;). I hope you enjoy the ending, truly I do. The only warning I can give you is that the ending is quite strange and (hopefully) original.   
  
Disclaimer: SAILOR MOON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! DO I LOOK LIKE NAOKO TAKEUCHI?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Crystal Slipper by Crystal Rose  
  
~ Part 8 ~  
  
WHAM  
  
Slamming the house's front door wide open, Beryl let loose with a scream of fury. Her chest heaving, she looked about wildly, her jaw clenched unbearably tight.  
  
"She's gone!" She gritted out from between her teeth.   
  
Pushing aside a stray hair of gray, she began muttering a string of curses as she thought to herself. She paused suddenly.  
  
"Galaxia! Metallia! Come to me!!" The two girls scurried out from the house.  
  
"Yes, mother?" Beryl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"There's no need for that," She snapped, "The little twit knows!" The two girls were completely unfazed by this bit of news.   
  
"What do you plan on doing, your darkness?"   
  
Beryl's face became grim, "Saddle the horses and follow me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Running relentlessly for the past hour or so, Serena began to tire as exhaustion set in. Her feet were scratched and sore, and she'd picked up a few cuts and bruises from passing through the forest. As scenes of houses and greenery flashed by her, she fell into a sort of trance, unable to stop even as her body began to surrender. Her dress had long since been torn to rags, and in the cold night air, she could see her breath before her, lungs stinging from the cold. As the night had progressed, the temperature had dropped significantly and both her fingers and toes were numb with acute frostbite. A look of weary determination was plastered to her face.   
  
'I must reach the prince.'   
  
Over and over again she repeated this in her mind like a mantra. She needn't question why this was so. She was so exhausted, both mentally and physically, that she doubted her mind even had the capacity to debate the reason, though deep in her heart, she knew he would protect her; she would feel safe. Running with more conviction than before, she urged her weary body to speed up once more.   
  
'Just a little more,' she thought desperately, 'Just a little more!'   
  
Her body screamed in protest as she pushed on even harder.  
  
'Finally!'  
  
She'd reached the main dirt road to the palace. As she caught sight of the palace, her heart raced faster than before, her previous panic returning as she expected Beryl to arrive at any moment. Calling on her last reserves of strength, she sprinted towards the palace, her breath coming in short gasps. Her eyes darted about wildly in her paranoia, her feet splashing in puddles as she raced across the damp road.   
  
Stepping unexpectedly into a deep puddle, she lost her footing and gasped in surprise as she felt her body hit the muddy ground. Already terribly short of breath, she began coughing harshly, the fall having knocked the breath out of her. Literally choking for breath, she curled into a small ball in the middle of the road, her labored breathing the only sound audible.   
  
Suddenly...suddenly a warm breeze seemed to blow across her face, enveloping her in a comforting embrace, warming her entire body from within. She inhaled roughly and felt as if she'd just inhaled life itself, for the aching in her lungs eased and she could breathe again. As her eyes fluttered open, she gazed upon the sight before her with awe, her mind still hazy as she reveled in the warmth surrounding her. Slowly, her gaze focused and her mind became sharp and aware once more. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she pushed herself off the muddy ground and sat, her mind numb. There, in the middle of the road, was a small flower of the purest white. It must have been trampled many a time as this was a most commonly used road, yet the small plant showed no signs of ill health and seemed to literally shine. Her eyes widened in recognition as the sight triggered a memory...a memory of a beautiful white flower and a voice...a gentle voice that whispered...'retrieve it'... Entranced by its innocent beauty, Serena reached out to caress the beautiful petals. Closer and closer her hand came...   
  
BOOM   
  
Just as she made contact with the flower's silky petals, a loud clap of thunder sounded, startling her into awareness. Fear struck her immediately. Beryl would be here any moment now, but the flower...She looked back down to find it gone. What was going on? The sun was setting and it would soon be dark. She shook her head and forced herself to calm down and think clearly. Now was not the time for panic.   
  
'The prince. Right. Get to the prince!'   
  
Her mind made up, she ran to the palace gates determined. Two men stood guard there; they stopped her immediately and asked what business she had.   
  
"Please," she begged, "You must let me through! It's a matter of great importance!!"  
  
Thinking this was simply another child scheming to enter the palace, the two guards hardly believed her story.   
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we can not allow your passage." The younger of the two guards addressed her politely.   
  
"But, you don't understand! I must see the prince!!"   
  
The elder guard snorted and glared down at her.   
  
"Now listen here, missy. You'll not fool us with your nonsense, so go on home," he spoke in a condescending tone. Her face paled in disbelief and shock as the realization of defeat began sinking in.  
  
"But--"   
  
"Hey, maybe next time," the younger guard smiled sympathetically.   
  
She walked away slowly, her head dropped as silent tears streamed down her face. She watched, dejected, as each tear splashed the dirt before being absorbed into the earth. She'd come so far, suffered so much, and they wouldn't let her through! It was all too much for a girl to handle. Rounding the corner of the palace wall, she leaned back to rest against the cool surface. Sagging against the wall, her body limp with exhaustion, she sunk to her knees and began to cry in earnest. Everything had gone wrong! Even now, sitting against the cold stone wall, she could hear the two guards laughing at her failed 'attempt' to enter the palace. They even had the audacity to critique her as being far too unrealistic! Slowly, a new emotion began to surface, smothering her sorrow fiercely: anger. She was angry at Beryl, angry at the world! She was angry with herself, the two guards who laughed at her still, and most of all...most of all...the unfairness of her life! More stubborn than ever, Serena vowed that she would reach the prince if it killed her!  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, the sky let loose with another powerful roar of thunder as a bolt of lightening raced across the sky, brightening the night air. Rising to her feet, she looked about her quickly and noted that the guards couldn't see her from their current position, and certainly couldn't hear her. She debated the probability of her getting caught, then shrugged.  
  
'It worked once, and it'll work again.'  
  
Scanning her surroundings, Serena spotted a tall tree a few feet ahead and smiled. It was perfect. A tall sturdy oak with plenty of long branches, it stood a few feet higher than the wall, its trunk planted just a foot from the stone. Looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched, she lifted herself to the lowest branch and began to climb, steadily making her way up. When she was level with the wall, she carefully inched forward on a branch to kneel on the wall's broad surface. Sneaking a quick look at the two guards, she was satisfied to find them oblivious to her presence. Staring down at the ground below, she felt a bit of apprehension, but ruthlessly shoved it down as she dropped, landing silently with the soft grass to cushion her fall. She quickly rose and headed for the palace doors.  
  
'I won't give up. I won't!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Oh, Prince Endymion, your highness! You're looking so handsome tonight!"  
  
"Would you like to dance, your highness?"  
  
"My prince, I would be so honored if you would join me in a discussion about..."  
  
Standing amongst a crowd of young women, Prince Endymion surveyed the room with a disinterested expression. Unfortunately for him, his moping only caused the group of women surrounding him to admire him even further, their high-pitched giggling nearly driving him insane. He sighed inaudibly.   
"Welcome, welcome!"   
  
The king's voice rung out clearly across the ballroom, his commanding presence causing the guests to stop their festivities and give him their utmost attention.   
  
"Today, we celebrate a historical passing of time."  
  
Cheers of assent came from the crowd. The king held up his hands to signal their silence, his eyes merry and full of joy as his chest puffed out with pride.  
  
"My son and heir to the throne, Prince Endymion, has finally come of age!"  
  
The crowd simply erupted with noise, most of it coming from distant cousins and other relatives of the female gender.   
  
"Hear hear!"  
  
"Three cheers for the young prince!!"  
  
"What a fine boy!"  
  
This went on for hours on end, compliments being thrown at him and his father while girls curtsied and fluttered their lashes at him coquettishly. Endymion, or rather Darien, looked about in a bored fashion, wishing that a certain golden haired beauty was with him. He sighed once more, completely depressed.   
  
CRASH   
  
"Oh, excuse me...sorry...pardon me..."   
  
The sudden racket of a few dishes crashing to the floor turned the prince's attention towards the mayhem at the far end of the room. He blinked, twice, three times even, but there she was in all her splendid glory.   
  
"Serena..."   
  
The name slipped from his lips, his face betraying a look of incredulity. He watched in a dreamy haze as she maneuvered her way across the packed ballroom, her beautiful golden hair streaming behind her, unbound from their usual buns. His dream-induced fantasy ended, however, when she came to stand before him, her dress shredded and her skin smeared with mud. The sight of her ragged state was more then enough to shock him back to reality. Gone was the heady feeling of weightlessness and bliss. All that remained now was shock...shock and worry.   
  
"Prince Endymion! Darien!!"   
  
"Serena, what's wrong? Are you hurt?!"  
  
"No, I...I don't think so, but I ran here as quickly as I could! It's Beryl. I saw her and...and it's just so horrible! I didn't know what to do..."  
  
The people in the ballroom had quickly stepped aside to allow the passage of the hysterical girl and now, they looked on in interest, whispering to one another about the strange girl.   
  
"Serena, calm down! What's going on?"   
  
She took a few deep breaths, her hands shaking convulsively in her panicked state.   
  
"I...don't know...I saw Beryl, and my father--"  
  
"Your father?"   
  
"Yes I--"   
  
CRASH   
  
Suddenly, the entire structure shook, sending almost everyone to the floor. Screams filled the air as bits and pieces of marble fell from the cracked ceiling, and tables were upturned.  
  
BOOM  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
Two guards rushed into the room just as the second impact hit. A large chandelier crashed to the floor sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Serena watched in horror as the ceiling began to collapse, chunks of marble falling from above. She looked up, alarmed, when a loud cracking noise came from above. Frozen with fear, Serena could only stare wide-eyed as a large block of marble dislodged itself from the ceiling and plummeted downwards. Time slowed as she watched it fall...closer and closer. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen. As her world was draped in darkness, she felt a strong, comforting pressure upon her chest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
When Serena regained consciousness, she found herself lying half-buried beneath a pile of debris, the same comforting presence from before still there, strangely enough. Craning her head upwards, she caught sight of a tuft of raven black hair. She gasped softly.  
  
"Prince Endymion?" her voice came out as a gentle whisper.  
  
"Darien?!"   
  
Truly worried now, she sat up slowly, pieces of marble falling aside as the prince lay still beside her. Shaking him slightly, Serena called out to him again and again. Her plea becoming frenzied as she shook him roughly, tears stinging her eyes.   
  
She gasped suddenly, her eyes widening as a vision came to her unbidden...a young child speaking to a small yellow rose...the same girl smiling as she hugged a black kitten, a crescent moon shining brightly on its forehead...the young girl laughing as she chased an older, white haired boy...  
  
TIP...TAP...  
  
Jolted back into reality, Serena blinked away the last remnants of the young girl's smiling face from her mind and hesitantly turned, her blood freezing at the sight that awaited her.   
  
"So, here you are...Serena," Beryl's cold voice penetrated the air, strands of silvery hair hanging loose from her tight bun.   
  
Serena's face was filled with fear and confusion, her eyes averting from her stepmother's nervously. How could she face her knowing what she'd seen? Beryl must have known that she'd seen her, seen her-  
  
"What did you think you'd accomplish? Running to the prince for help," She snorted in disgust, "Pathetic!"  
  
Serena merely stood there, trembling as she looked downward, hiding her face behind the curtain of long blond hair. A muffled noise escaped her lips. Beryl leaned down cruelly, a look of mock sympathy on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"Why?!" Serena nearly screamed, looking up in that instant to reveal the tears streaming down her face. "Why?" She asked again, her voice cracking with emotion, "Why did you lie to me?! Why did you lie about my father?! How could you kill him?"  
  
Beryl chuckled sinisterly, a screen of darkness slowly enveloping her body before receding like waves from the shore to reveal the deadly beauty of a now young and voluptuous Beryl. Smiling a truly terrifying smile, she threw back her head and laughed maniacally, her eyes bright with anticipation.   
  
"How could I kill him?!" She mocked, cackling insanely.  
  
"Simple! Anyone who crosses Queen Beryl pays the ultimate price!! He should be so lucky as to escape with his soul!"   
  
"But...I don't understand! My father was alive? He-"   
  
"was a fool," Beryl finished for her.   
  
"What did he ever do t-"  
  
"Idiot! Have you not figured it out by now? Your stupidity appalls me! He was never your father!"  
  
Serena seemed speechless for the moment, her mouth working soundlessly.  
  
"W-what?" she choked out weakly.  
  
"Your father's loyalty shouldn't have laid with anyone but me! As a servant of the darkness, he became a traitor the moment he resisted handing you over to me. Yes, your 'father' was nothing but a lowly servant of mine, chosen at random to be your keeper until I returned. I had decided to keep him alive in hopes of changing his disposition, but in the end I had no choice except to eliminate him, as you must remember. Ah, but his screams were so sweet!"   
  
She smiled down cruelly at the silent girl, her smile fading to a frown at the lack of response. Then, in one swift motion, her hand came down...  
  
SMACK  
  
The sound echoed in the open night air as Beryl's hand connected with Serena's cheek, the force of the impact sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue?"   
  
Beryl watched with great satisfaction as Serena struggled to her knees, one delicate hand moving to touch the bright red mark marring her cheek.   
  
Serena's eyes widened as more visions flooded her senses...she was chasing a white cat through the halls...rounding the corner she ran into a tall, white-haired boy...his dark blue eyes sparkled mischievously...  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder why I brought you here in the first place?" Beryl mused to herself as she turned her back to the young girl and started pacing back and forth.  
  
"Brought me...here?" Serena shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
Beryl looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"So, you're talking again?"   
  
Getting no response, she shrugged nonchalantly and continued.  
  
"Yes. I often wondered why, but thinking back now, the look on your dying mother's face was priceless."  
  
At this, Serena's head snapped upward in sudden interest. Beryl smiled.  
  
"Ah, now I've got your attention. You truly don't remember who you are? Princess?"   
  
"Princess..."   
  
Serena's voice trailed off as visions of a castle from long ago overwhelmed her. Clear scenes of chaos and devastation played through her mind as her nightmares came back to haunt her; there, in the middle of it all was Beryl in all her glory, laughing at the dying people around her, their tortured screams echoing through the halls. More vivid than ever, the dream seemed, and suddenly there stood Beryl before her, a woman dead at her feet, the mass of silver that was her hair splayed across the cold marble surface of the floor...   
  
"You're remembering, aren't you?" A cold voice interrupted her nightmare and snapped her into awareness.   
  
Beryl's cold laughter rung out as she smiled dangerously.  
  
"Yes, you remember don't you, Princess Serena?" She mocked.   
  
Serena gasped, confused as more and more visions flashed by her. She kneeled forward, grasping her head as the world seemed to spin.   
  
"No..." She whispered in denial, "No, it can't be true."  
  
"But it is!" Beryl smiled madly. "You see, when you were only ten years old, I stole you away from your mother and hid you here."   
  
Serena sat silent, too shocked to speak.  
  
"Your mother," Beryl spat, "She and her worthless kingdom scorned me, laughed at me even..." She paused slightly, her face twisting into an ugly smile. "But I was the only one laughing when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and your bitch of a mother killed!"   
  
"The moon..."  
  
"Yes, one thousand years ago...I remember the day vividly."  
  
"H-How is that possible? Why didn't you just kill me then?"  
  
"Well, unlike your mother's pathetic excuse for magic, I control true power. With my skilled usage of dark magic, I easily transported us to what is now known as earth! My ultimate revenge on your mother, was the knowledge that she knew you would be lost to her forever in death. Like you said earlier, killing is no fun when the victim is untouched by fear and despair."  
  
Serena stood, shaking with suppressed anger for all the blasphemy that had been done to a mother she could barely remember.   
  
"How...how could this be...when I can barely even recall what my mother looks like?"  
  
"Idiot! You forget I control the strongest magic in existence. Manipulating your past memories was a simple task, but now that you are regaining your memory..."  
  
"...You're going to kill me?"   
  
"HA! Yes, I certainly plan to. With your memories in tact, you could prove to be a big hindrance in my plans to rule both the moon and earth. Yes, I had planned your death just in case something like this occurred. A last resort. However, thinking back, I realize that there was one vital missing factor."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
Beryl stepped forward, her body emitting black energy, "SERENITY! I know you're here." An invisible wind surged and blew wildly about her as lightning crackled at her fingertips.  
  
"I KNOW IT!!"   
  
A large blast of energy flew from Beryl's hands and headed towards Serena as the woman cackled insanely in the background. There was no way she could possibly avoid it in time. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end she knew would come.   
  
BOOM  
  
The impact of the blast almost sent her tumbling backwards, the force was so strong. Winds whipped her hair about wildly, almost blinding her. Then, suddenly...there was nothing...nothing except a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body like- Her eyes flew open in surprise as they beheld the same white flower from before, shining brightly as it floated in midair just before her, protecting her.   
  
"WHAT?! S-"   
  
Serena...  
  
A lilting voice reached Serena's ears, and all other sound was blocked from hearing.   
  
My dear Serena...I've finally found you.  
  
And in a flash of white, the flower seemed to fall apart, its petals spiraling about an empty space of air. Then, bit by bit, an entity began to fade into sight, the petals disintegrating as soon as the being's arrival was complete. Beautiful white silk shimmered in the moonlight, strands of silver swaying in the gentle breeze as the soft clinking of pearls could be heard in the background. It was a woman, so incredibly beautiful and serene as she smiled lovingly down at Serena.   
  
Serena, for the second time that night, was speechless. She gaped in open admiration at the lovely woman, no goddess, before her. Just being in her presence instilled such a sense of love and peace within her. This feeling of security was lost, however, when a shrewd voice made itself known.  
  
"So, it is you," Beryl spat out contemptuously.   
  
Her head held high, the tall woman's face took on a look of graveness.   
  
"Yes. After an eternity of searching, I've finally found you. Both of you," Serenity added as she nodded in acknowledgement towards Serena.   
  
"M-mother?" Serena stammered, blushing.  
  
Serenity smiled sadly in answer.   
  
"Yes, it is I. My only regret, however, is not being there during your childhood. Now," she stepped forward and placed her hands upon Serena's face gently, "Remember."  
  
The fingers she had placed at her temples glowed a faint blue. Images flashed by quicker than a blink of the eye as Serena struggled to remember.   
  
'Yes, she thought. It's coming back now. I can see it all,' Serena smiled dreamily as she went back in time, back to when she was only three years old. She could see the luscious garden surrounding her in patches of red, yellow, and pink: her favorite colors. And in the background, the walls of the Royal Moon Palace shined a pristine white.   
  
"Hey there."  
  
Spinning around, she came face to face with someone's chest, the white material of the shirt giving off a bright glare. Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of dark blue eyes, entranced. Blinking at the sound of laughter, she backed up to see a white haired boy laughing jovially, a bright crescent moon shining on his forehead. She stared at the older boy in awe.  
  
"Wow. How did you get rid of all the color in your hair?"  
  
This only served to send the boy into further hysterics as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"You are one strange girl!"  
  
Then... She was five, just learning how to take care of her very own flower. Chattering enthusiastically, she watered a small yellow rose, smiling widely the entire time.   
  
"Meow."  
  
Looking down in surprise, she saw a black kitten brushing up against her leg, its crescent moon shining as usual. Eyes bright, she smiled. Picking up the small kitten, she kissed its heart-shaped nose and giggled as the kitten licked her nose. She hugged the kitten close to her chest, its eyes sparkling like rubies as it mewed contentedly.   
  
"Luna, you're so cute."   
  
The kitten mewed in agreement.  
  
Next, it was her birthday, and she'd just turned ten. Running up and down the halls she searched for her best friend, but discovered he was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Arte--"  
  
She was briefly silenced by a large hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent of lavender. As soon as she was released, she spun about to confront him, only to come face to face with a bright yellow box, a pretty white ribbon tied into a bow at the top. She stopped in surprise, the words dying on her lips as she took the package. She looked up into mischievous blue eyes, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Go on. Open it."  
  
Carefully nudging the lid off, a bright light began to fill the room as a beautiful white flower rose from the box. She gasped.  
  
"It's enchanted. It'll never wilt."  
  
Looking up with tears in her eyes, she smiled most sincerely and ran forward to hug him. His cheeks colored slightly as she buried her face in his shirt.  
  
"Thank you...Thank you Artemis."  
  
He smiled fondly at her.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Artemis"  
  
She opened her eyes a second later, gasping as the image of her mother began to fade.   
  
"Mother! Wait! I--" She reached out desperately, trying to grab hold of Serenity as she disappeared, smiling happily.   
  
"Mother..." She collapsed to the floor in shock.   
  
I'll always be here with you...whenever you need me...  
  
"Mother?!" Serena looked about wildly.  
  
I love you...  
  
She shook as silent tears made their way down her face, the pain of losing a mother she'd just regained too great. She stiffened at the bitter laughter that echoed in the cold night air.  
  
"So, once again the great Serenity flees from Beryl, Queen of Darkness, leaving her poor defenseless daughter to die!"   
  
A heavy silence greeted Beryl's statement. She smirked.  
  
"Well, don't worry. Auntie Beryl will make sure your death is swift and painless, that is, as painless as I see fit! AHA HA HA HAAA!!!"   
  
As the storm of energy headed for her, she looked up and said a prayer. Then, her eyes closed with finality, a single tear leaking out from under one eyelid.   
  
"YAH!!"   
  
The deep voice startled Serena to her senses, her eyes snapping open in clear shock. Standing before her was a young man, his hair tinted a strange greenish black by the reflecting lights of the emitted energies. Defiantly, he stood, shielding her with an undeniably great power.   
  
'That voice...it belongs to...'   
  
"Ah!"  
  
She screamed weakly as the two powers exploded into a white ball of fury, engulfing anyone in its path. Then she was in his arms as he sprinted away from the zone of destruction, carrying her to safety. A final explosion threw them to the ground as the earth trembled and groaned. When everything quieted down and the smoke cleared away, the palace stood in ruins, the land a desolate expanse of nothingness.   
  
'And yet,' she thought, 'the sun shall continue to rise.'   
  
And, as if on cue, the land was immediately bathed in the warm rays of the sun, the earth tinting an orangish red.   
  
"Is she...is she gone?" Serena managed to stammer out.  
  
Finally, he turned to face her, a warm smile upon his face.  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
She thought she'd faint from shock. His eyes were as blue as ever, glistening in the pale moonlight as hair, like pure snow, swayed in the breeze. She stood, gaping at him in silence. A soft chuckling met her ears, and she melted.  
  
"A-Artemis?"  
  
"I'm glad you remember me."   
  
She burst into tears of happiness as she jumped into his arms, the force of her momentum bringing them both crashing to the ground. She sniffled as she sat up, blushing as she noticed how her legs straddled his waist. She coughed slightly and moved to sit beside him. He sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I missed you," He whispered into her hair. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm so glad it's you, but..." At this he pulled back to stare deeply into her eyes.  
  
"But?"   
  
"How? How can this be? You were a part of my childhood memories, yet..."  
  
He laughed suddenly, to her surprise.   
  
"There were some things you never knew, with or without your former memories."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"For one: the nature of our relationship. Although, to you it seemed we were the best of friends, in reality, you and I were to be married."   
  
"But how would I not know something as important as that?!" She sputtered angrily.  
  
"Perhaps you were too young at the time to truly grasp the meaning. After all, your mother had told you of our betrothal when you were only three."   
  
'Artemis and I...betrothed?'  
  
She blushed at the implications. Staring down at the ground, she jumped at the startling realization that she'd completely forgotten the prince.  
  
"Oh no! Prince Endymion. We must go back and find him. I can't believe I just left him there. I--"  
  
He shook her slightly, in an attempt to calm her down.   
  
"Serena...look at me," he stepped back slightly, sweeping his hand across the royal garments draped across his broad frame, the black material contrasting greatly with his white hair.  
  
'That outfit,' she gasped in shock, 'It's...it's..."  
  
"Prince Endymion? D-Darien?!"  
  
"Shh," Artemis soothed, pulling her into his arms, "Just know that He and I are truly one and the same. Can't you feel it?"  
  
She began to calm as she listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing. Looking up, she found herself caught in the gaze of those deep blue eyes once again and knew, deep in her heart, that he was right. It all seemed so right.  
  
'Those eyes...those same blue eyes.' She smiled.  
  
"Meow."   
  
A small black kitten jumped into her arms and she gasped suddenly, too lost in thought to have noticed its approach. A bright crescent moon shone from the kitten's forehead as it purred and rubbed against her affectionately.   
  
"Lu-Luna!"   
  
"I think she likes you."  
  
Looking up from the small kitten, Serena smiled shyly, an awkward silence dawning upon the two as he studied her features intently. Then, finally he spoke.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced yet, princess," he said and bowed.  
  
"I am Prince Artemis of Mau, first son of Aristem and Istemar." Serena smiled and curtsied graciously.  
  
"And I am Princess Serena, first daughter of Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom."   
  
A flash of white caught her attention as she slowly rose from her curtsy. Artemis smiled charmingly.  
  
"Well, princess. I think you dropped something."  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beautiful white flower appeared in his palm, hovering in the air.   
  
"It's enchanted. It'll never wilt," he promised, staring into her eyes as he conveyed a much deeper message.   
  
Hesitantly, Serena placed a gentle hand upon his chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart in wonder. Then, tenderly, his hand came up to cover hers as he leaned down towards her soft, inviting lips. Her eyes shined a bluish purple in the morning sun, so innocent and beautiful, before fluttering closed as his lips neared. As the two came together, the sun made its final ascent into the sky, beaming rays of bright yellow and orange that engulfed the oblivious couple.  
  
  
THE END... for now   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Whew! That took me forever!! Well, please tell me what you think. Sorry, if the tone seems different or if it just seems off with the rest of the story. I haven't added to this in a while. ^_^;; By the way, I was thinking of writing a prequel after this to fill in some gaps, you know, missing info and other stuff that I had wanted to squish into this story (Unfortunately, what you plan is almost never what you get!).   
  
So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I'd really like to know if the ending sucked or whatever and whether or not you'd be interested in reading a prequel. Just to let you guys know, it would mainly be about Beryl's true motives and what exactly happened to Serenity and Artemis.  
  
Crystal Rose ^_~  



End file.
